A Walk In The Park
by ClariceEStarling
Summary: After being dismissed from the FBI, Clarice decides to move to New York. She is then pursued by Doctor Lecter, who believes they have 'unfinished business'. Rated M for the possible intense scenes in certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Of course, all characters in this fic belong to Thomas Harris, unless I have died and gone to heaven. However, the plot is entirely mine. (Be gentle, this is my first fic)**

I sat alone on a bench in the middle of Central Park. It was a warm summers morning, and I was reading Dante's Inferno. My life as an FBI Agent had ended the previous year. Complications with my 'feelings' for Hannibal Lecter ruined my so-called career. Apart from the anger, I didn't really feel much towards them firing me. I didn't really feel anything anymore.

I had been sitting in the park, with my usual cup of coffee from the nearest café, for about half an hour. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. People came, and went, either on their way to work, or just going for a walk. What I didn't notice was the man sitting on the bench opposite me, about twenty yards away. Considering I was an ex FBI Agent, I should have known that he was watching me. But I didn't, and neither did I know who it was.

I glanced up every now and again, noticing people walking through the park, either holding briefcases, or walking their dogs. It took me about ten minutes to notice the man opposite me, who was gazing at me from above his newspaper. He was wearing dark sunglasses, so I could not see his eyes, and was unaware of him staring at me. He continued to look at me, as he turned the page of the newspaper.

I then glanced down at my book and after finishing the page I was on; I folded the corner over, before closing it, and placing it into my bag. I sipped my nearly cold coffee, and scrunched my nose up at the taste. I was never a big fan of hot coffee, let alone cold, but it woke me up in a morning, and was, evidently, the only thing that could.

I then looked in front of me, and noticed that the man that was sitting there was gone, and all that remained on the bench, was the newspaper he was reading. I picked up my empty cup of coffee, and walked to the bin opposite the bench I was sitting on. I then returned for my bag, and gazed at the bench that the man had previously been sitting on.

My overly curious mind pulled me towards the bench opposite me. I picked up the newspaper, before glancing around. I opened the paper, noticing one of the pages was folded down. In beautiful handwriting, which was awfully familiar, something was written.

Well Clarice, your curiosity prevails you once again my dear. I didn't want to disturb you, as you seemed quite contempt with reading your book. I must say, it was rather nice to see you again Clarice, I have missed you. Perhaps we'll meet again, until then.

**_H_**

I folded up the paper, and placed it into my bag. Hannibal Lecter had been watching me, and I just watched him back. I glanced around, looking for him, but couldn't find him. I walked around the park for about ten minutes, but could not find him. I don't even know why I wanted to find him; after all, it wasn't my job to anymore. Defeated, I walked through the park, and back to my apartment across the street.

I walked up the three flights of stairs to my apartment. I fished through my bag for my keys, but could not find them.

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

It was then I noticed my apartment door was open slightly. My FBI instinct kicked in, and I pinned myself to the wall beside my door, before pushing it open gently. I peered around the doorframe, finding no one. I walked into the apartment, my senses on high alert. I looked to my left, noticing that in the kitchen, there was nothing out of place. Then I looked ahead of me, seeing that there was also nothing out of place in the joint on living room.

I walked through the fairly large apartments living area, and to the first of the two doors on the other side. I grasped the door handle, before pulling it down silently, and pushing the door open slowly. Again, nothing seemed out of place in my bedroom, or in the en-suite bathroom. I exited the room, before tackling the spare bedroom next to it. I followed the same procedure, taking just as much caution, if not more, but again, nothing.

I then walked to the last door in my apartment, which was the bathroom. It then dawned on me, that the person or people that had been in my apartment had probably gone by now anyway. With a little less caution, I opened the bathroom door. I sighed when I found no one in there, and nothing missing. I then went into my bedroom to check if anything was gone. Nothing had been taken. I was confused as to why someone would break into my apartment, and take nothing.

I walked into the kitchen, taking out a cool beer from the fridge, and walking through the living area, and to the balcony doors at the far end of my apartment. I pulled the cream silk curtain back, revealing my balcony. I opened the door, and sat down on one of the two chairs, which overlooked Central Park. I opened my beer with my teeth, before placing my cell onto the small table in between the two chairs. I placed the bottle top next to it, before gulping from the bottle.

Within a minute, my cell rang. I glared at it, irritated that it was now disrupting my peace. I left it ringing, closing my eyes, and trying to relax. After about eight, awfully loud rings, it stopped. I smiled slightly, and sank into the chair, listening to the birds chirping away. The sun was beaming warmly on my face, and I was finally able to relax. Suddenly, my cell started to ring again. I lifted myself up angrily, before picking up my cell and answering it.

"What?" I growled.

"My my Clarice, you seem irritated."

**Jesus Christ. **

"Doctor Lecter?"

"Clever girl." I could almost hear him smirk. "How have you been?"

"Did you break into my apartment?" I hissed.

"Yes, I did. Apologies, but I needed to find out your cell number, and that seemed like the only way. I knew you would have written it down somewhere."

"How did you manage to get my keys from my bag?" I said, still extremely irritated.

"So many questions Clarice." He paused. "When you put your coffee into the bin, which you didn't seem pleased with I might add, you left your bag behind. You were gone just long enough for me to take the keys from your bag, without arousing suspicion."

"You've been in my apartment." I stated, a little calmer now.

"Yes, I have. I left your keys on the coffee table in the living room." I took a gulp from my beer as he spoke.

"Thank you."

"Does that import really quench your thirst Clarice?"

I shot up, looking around. All I saw was Central Park. **He could still be there. **

"Where are you Doctor?"

"You know I wont tell you Clarice. Anyhow, it has been nice talking to you my dear. See you around."

Then the line went dead. I sat there, searching the dots that were people, walking around the park. I couldn't see him. I downed the rest of my beer, and picked up my cell before returning to the kitchen. I threw the bottle away, and walked into the living room, slumping into the sofa. **How the hell does he know where I live? **Then it dawned on me. **He's been watching you. Jesus Christ, you idiot! **

My head lolled back onto the sofa, and I stared up at the white ceiling. I felt like screaming. Finally, I was beginning to feel emotion, and I didn't like it. After about three minutes of looking at the ceiling, I sat up. I didn't know what to do with myself. **Hannibal Lecter knows where you live. **It didn't really concern me as much as it should have. I knew he wouldn't hurt me; physically anyway.

Within half an hour, I was walking the streets of New York. I wasn't sure where I was going considering in the year I had been living there, I never actually explored. I walked quickly, in time with the bustling streets and impatient people. It was nothing compared to Arlington. I sometimes wished I was back there, but this was my home now.

I found another café, about fifteen minutes away from my apartment. I walked inside, and sat down at a booth in the corner, facing away from the door. A short middle-aged woman walked over to me, wearing an apron, and holding a notepad.

"What can I get you?" She smiled.

"Do you have any English tea?" I smiled weakly, knowing that I couldn't stomach another coffee.

"Yeah we do. Would you like some honey in that?" She said, writing it down.

"Please." I paused. "Oh, and can I have it to take away please?"

"Okie dokie."

My head shot up to look at her. I laughed nervously. **'Okie dokie', you're going nuts Starling. **I shook my head gently, before getting Dante's Inferno out of my bag. I began to read it, as the woman returned with my drink.

"Thank you." I said, not really paying attention.

The woman walked away, leaving me in peace. There weren't many other people in the café, so it was relatively quiet. I sipped my tea, before placing my book back into my bag. I then left a five-dollar bill on the table, before picking up my drink, and leaving the café.

Again, I didn't know where I was going, I only knew I was going in the opposite direction of my apartment. I walked a little slower, so I could sip my tea without spilling it. Soon, I started to feel tired. I hadn't been sleeping very well, and it was taking its toll on me. I saw a bench down the street and headed for it. When I reached it, I fell onto it, dropping my tea onto the floor.

I looked around, and nobody had seemed to notice, which I was thankful for. I adjusted my position, so I was sitting comfortably. The heat was also getting to me, and I then began to sway. **What the fuck? **I then fell sideways on the bench, before blacking out.

Within ten seconds, Hannibal Lecter was by my side. He glanced around, noticing that no one was paying any attention, before picking me up. My head was resting on his shoulder as he walked through the busy streets of New York.

We arrived at my apartment shortly after. He used my keys to let himself in, before placing me on my bed. He gazed at my sleeping form for a few moments, before sitting beside me. He stroked my hair gently, before leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I was unconscious for hours, and when I woke, he was gone. Even if he didn't leave me a letter, I would have known it would have been him who brought me back to my apartment. He left the letter on the island in my kitchen. I sat down, and opened it slowly.

**_Clarice,_**

**_Do not think bad of me little Starling, but I saw you pass out, and didn't really want to leave you in a place that you don't really know. As you probably know, I have been watching you for sometime now Clarice, and I have missed you my dear._**

**_ I always think about that night at Chesapeake Bay, and wonder what might have happened if I cut your thumb off, instead of mine. Oh what could have been Clarice, if you hadn't denied me what I have always wanted. But why should I tell you what I've always wanted? After what happened to us that night, my desires remain, somewhat, unknown. _**

**_How is Paul doing with his pre frontal lobe missing? I must admit, it did make rather a nice snack for my plane journey. I apologise for our short dinner, but you did invite some unwanted guests, which gave me no choice but to abandon our date. _**

**_Tell me, did you have fun in that little game, of modelling my fate? I expected more running from you Clarice, but I cannot blame you for the inconvenience that Mason Verger imposed on us. I think the boars rather enjoyed their meal, don't you? I do not regret not feeding him to the dogs, although you did get shot because of it, and for that, I am sorry Clarice. _**

**_I am not sure whether you will hear from me ever again my dear, and you need not worry about running any longer. You made me come halfway around the world, and I thank you immensely for it. I hope the lambs have stopped screaming my dear, but something tells me they haven't. _**

**_Yours, _**

**_Hannibal Lecter, M.D. _**

**_P.S. Thank you for the parting gift that you were so kind to leave me in our last encounter. In the form of a kiss so to speak. I did love the taste of you Clarice. Maybe one day, we'll get to play our game once more, but until then my dear. _**

**_Ta ta_**

**_H _**

I unconsciously raised my hand and placed it onto my shoulder. There was still a thin scar there, and the events of that night would always be with me. I folded the letter up, and placed it into my pocket. I needed to find away to get his attention, but how?

I sat there for a while, thinking of a way to get to talk to him, but I didn't know how. Instead, I retired to the sofa, with a bottle of red and good old Goldberg Variations playing on the vinyl.

**_(Two Weeks Later) _**

I hadn't heard from Doctor Lecter since I had woken up to his letter. I knew he would still be watching me, and for some unknown reason, I had to speak to him, but only he had the power to enable me to do that.

Again, I found myself sitting in Central Park. This time, it was three in the morning. I couldn't sleep, the lambs were screaming, and so I found myself sitting at the bench I had been sitting on two weeks before, with Doctor Lecter gazing at me from his newspaper. But now, there was no Doctor Lecter, no other people walking their dogs, or rushing to get to work; silence. I was the only person in the whole of Central Park, and I felt so alone. I knew nobody in New York, I had lost touch with Ardelia and Jack; I had no one.

Tears began to sting my eyes. I placed my head in my hands, and wept for the first time since the night at Chesapeake Bay. The thought of it made me cry harder. I had rejected him, morals being the only thing other than my job that stood in my way. Now, only morals could stop my feelings for him, and even then, my feelings were too strong. My heart over powered my body, and my love for him was growing ever stronger.

I cried for what seemed like an age, when a gentle hand was placed onto my shoulder. I opened my eyes, greeted by expensive looking smart black shoes. I raised my head slightly, my eyes taking in the person that stood before me. My eyes fell upon one of their hands. It had a tiny white line around the base of the thumb. I then skipped the rest of the body, lifting my head, to see his face.

His adoring eyes gazed down at me, his hand still on my shoulder, rubbing it softly. My breathing hitched at the sight of him, and my eyes began to fill with tears. One slipped down my cheek, and on cue, he sat next to me. He held his hand up, and wiped the stray tear from my cheek.

"Shh, its alright. I'm here." He said softly.

That only made me cry harder. Taking him by surprise, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and cried into his chest. He stroked my hair, and kissed my head gently. We sat there for a few minutes, and my crying died down a little. The only evidence of my crying was a tear stained face, and small hiccups of breath escaping my mouth.

He pulled away from me slowly, and took my face in his hands. He wiped my cheeks with his thumbs, gazing into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful Clarice." He murmured.

I smiled weakly at him. "Why are you here Doctor?"

"I've missed you dearly Clarice. I couldn't stay away any longer."

"Do they know where you are?"

"The FBI? No, I am currently hidden from their line of sight." He smiled.

"Good." I whispered.

"You surprise me Clarice. I would have thought you'd want me incarcerated again." He cocked his head slightly.

I shook my head slowly. "I never want you sent back there, ever."

"That's my girl." He smiled.

He then leaned in slowly, placing his lips softly onto mine.


	2. Chapter 2

A tear slipped down my cheek. Hannibal Lecter was risking his freedom, once again, for a look at me. I thought he was crazy, although not in the sense that most people referred to. I felt like telling him to run, and never come back. I also felt like telling him what a stupid son of a bitch he was, but I couldn't bring myself to say either of those things.

"Its cold out here." He said softly, still cradling me.

I nodded, looking up at him.

"Will you permit me to walk you back to your apartment Clarice?" He said, standing up.

He held his hand out to me, and I took it, standing up beside him.

"Yes, thank you." We walked side by side in silence, out of the park to my apartment.

Thankfully, there was no one in sight. The last thing I wanted was to be ambushed by Paul Krendler and his minions. I smiled at the thought of him trying to take Doctor Lecter away. He glanced at me, noticing me smiling to myself.

"Something amusing you my dear?" He asked.

"Yes actually." I giggled, opening the door to my apartment.

I turned around to face him, then realising how close to him I actually was. I could feel his breath on my face, warm and welcoming. My breath hitched slightly as I began to speak.

"Would you like to come in?" I whispered.

"I don't think that would be in your best interests Clarice." He smiled slightly.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You must be tired, and I do not want to keep you awake."

"Not at all, I could do with the company." I said, walking into my apartment.

He followed me inside, closing the door behind him. It was nearly half past three in the morning, and Hannibal Lecter was roaming freely around my apartment. How bad could it be?

"Drink?" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Coffee, please." He said, following me.

He watched me closely as I boiled the kettle, reaching into the cupboard for two mugs.**_ Don't you feel eyes moving over your body Clarice?_** I put a spoonful of coffee into each mug, before turning to face him. I found him gazing at me, watching my every move.

"Sugar, milk?"

"No milk, one sugar, thank you."

I turned back around just as the kettle boiled. I waited for the water to simmer, before pouring it into each mug. I welcomed the steam as it hit my face; thankful for the warmth it gave. I then put one spoonful of sugar in each mug, stirred, and turned around, holding out his drink.

"Thank you." He smiled, taking the mug.

I held mine in my hands, intending to only warm them, rather than drink the coffee. I walked into the living room, and he followed me. I sat down on the sofa, and he sat next to me. Again, I found myself in very close proximity to Hannibal Lecter. It wasn't close enough to be invading my space, but it was close enough to put me on edge slightly.

"Why were you crying Clarice?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"Why did I find you at three o'clock in the morning, in the middle of central park, crying?" He took a long sip of his coffee as he awaited my answer.

After I didn't reply for a minute or so, he started to speak again.

"Was it the lambs Clarice?" I nodded reluctantly.

He sensed my reluctance.

"And something else?" He offered.

I nodded again.

"Tell me what it is that's bothering you Clarice." He placed his mug on the coffee table.

I kept my own mug held firmly between my hands. I glanced down into the mug, finding it still full as I had yet to drink from it.

"You're missing your friends aren't you?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

"Ardelia and Jack. Yes, I miss them."

He was surprised to hear me say Jack's name when discussing friends, but understood why. He had been my mentor, and a father figure to me.

"Does it bother you that they haven't contacted you in the time that you have lived here?"

"I guess so." I nodded.

"Yet you have not bothered to contact them. Why is that Clarice?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, knowing for well why I wouldn't talk to them.

"You think they betrayed you, hm?" I looked up at him in surprise.

**_How did you know that?_** I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes from his.

"They will not contact you first Clarice. If you really want to talk to them, you have to do it yourself." He said softly.

"I know." I sighed.

"I'm not sure about Miss Mapp, but I am sure Jack would like to hear from you." He hinted.

I nodded.

"Perhaps I'll call him tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea Clarice."

"Thank you Doctor Lecter." I said quietly.

"Glad I could be of service my dear." He said, standing up.

"Now, its very late, and I am sure you'd like some rest." I nodded, standing up.

He walked over to me, taking my hand in his, before bringing them up to his face, kissing my knuckles gently.

"Goodbye Clarice."

"Goodbye Doctor Lecter." I said, watching him walk across the room, to the door.

He opened it, taking one brief glance back at me, before closing it silently. I stood there for at least two minutes, wondering whether what had just happened, actually did. I could still smell his cologne floating around in the air. The sweet spicy smell was so inviting. I shook my head gently. **_Stop it Starling._** I walked slowly to my bedroom, and into the en-suite bathroom. I took a quick shower, going over the previous hours events.

I then got out; towel dried my hair, and changed into a pale green nightdress. I slipped beneath the sheets on my bed, lying on my back, gazing up at the ceiling. Within minutes of tossing and turning, I finally fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

At eight thirty, I woke to the sound of birds chirping happily outside. I felt surprisingly refreshed considering what had happened hours before. I got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee, before walking onto the balcony. The warm summer breeze was a welcome change to the frost and snow we had had the previous months. I sat down on one of the chairs, reclining it back slightly. The sun shone on my face, warming it instantly. I smiled at how contempt I was. I sipped my coffee, before placing it onto the table, and closing my eyes.

Soon, my cell began to ring from the kitchen. I sat up, sighing heavily, before walking to fetch it.

"Hello?" I said, rather irritated.

"Clarice! Its Jack, how are you?" He said cheerfully.

"Jack? What a surprise to hear from you! I'm peachy thanks, how are you?" I said, walking back out onto the balcony.

"I'm great Clarice. Look, I know I left it a while before contacting you…"

**_That's an understatement._**

"Jack, its fine, honestly! How's Ardelia getting on?" I asked, smiling to myself.

He took his time to reply, so I spoke again.

"Jack?"

"Clarice…" He began, the cheer and happiness gone from his voice.

"Jack?" I asked again.

"Haven't you heard?"

I sat back up in my chair, frowning to myself.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Its Ardelia…"

"Oh God! What's happened? Is she okay?" I asked, despair evident in my voice.

"Clarice, Ardelia died two days ago."

I swallowed hard; taking in the information I had just been told. I glanced around helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"How?" I managed to say.

"Drugs bust. Wrong place, wrong time." He paused for a moment. "Look Clarice, I'm sorry. That's actually why I called. I'm surprised no one told you."

"Who would tell me Jack?" I hissed. "I don't talk to anyone from the bureau anymore!"

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry."

I started pacing up and down the balcony. My bare feet began to burn on the scalding concrete beneath my feet, but I just couldn't stay sitting down.

"Who's arranging the funeral?" I asked after a while.

"She had no family Clarice. The funeral was left to her closest friends."

"I haven't spoken to her for over a year Jack." I stated.

"You were still her best friend Clarice." I nodded, realising he couldn't see me.

"When do you want me to fly over?"

"As soon as possible. We need the funeral sorting ASAP."

"I'll book the earliest flight I can. I'll call you a little later with the details." I said, finally sitting down.

"Alright Clarice." He paused.

"She really missed you, you know."

"I miss her too."

"Bye Clarice."

"Goodbye Jack." I hung up, sighing deeply.

My best friend was dead, and I hadn't spoken to her for over a year. Now, I couldn't tell her how much she meant to me. **_God I miss you Dee._**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the kitchen table with my laptop, searching for the earliest possible flight to Washington. I never thought I'd go back there, least of all to bury my best friend. I sipped my coffee as I scrolled through different websites, looking for a flight time that was earlier than twelve hours. After half an hour, I found a flight that left within four hours time. I booked it quickly, sparing no expense, before running to pack a bag. I didn't know how long I'd be staying in Washington, so I packed for a week, and knew I could buy some clothes there if I needed to.

Another half hour later, I was packed and ready to leave. I called a cab, and waited impatiently for it to arrive. I checked I had everything I needed, and soon the cab arrived. The driver pounded on the horn of the car to signal he was there. I rolled my eyes at his impatience, realising how impatient I had been myself. The drive to the airport was silent. I suppose I wasn't in the best mood for making conversation anyway. It felt strange going back to Washington. There were so many memories there, and not all of them good.

Once I had arrived at the airport, I took my bag, paid the driver, and made my way inside. I had over two hours to kill, so I went to a small café for a cup of coffee. As I sat sipping my coffee, my cell buzzed on the table. I put down my coffee before picking up my cell.

"Hello?" I said, watching people walk past me.

"Hello Clarice." The smooth metallic voice rang in my ears.

"Doctor Lecter?"

"Mhm, clever girl. I heard about Miss Mapp, you have my sincere apologies."

"Thank you." I sighed.

"I take it you'll be flying out to Washington to organise the funeral?"

"Yes." I said, frowning slightly.

**_ Something's not right here._** I glanced around, the frown on my face deepening.

"As a matter of fact, I'm at the airport right now." I said, still looking around.

"I know you are." I could almost hear his grin.

**_ He's following you Starling._**

"I would have thought you'd have something better to do with your time, than follow me Doctor Lecter." I said, finishing my coffee.

"Apparently not. I quite like watching you Clarice."

"I've noticed." I said, standing up, and leaving the café.

I listened closely to the other end of the line, searching for any clue as to his whereabouts. After a few seconds, I heard a woman speak.

"Would you like any milk in that sir?" She asked.

"No thank you." He replied to her.

"So Clarice, what time is your flight due?" He asked, picking up his coffee.

"Just under two hours time."

I knew there was only one other café in the airport, other than the one I had just been to, and I knew he wasn't at that one. I rushed through the airport in search of the other café.

"Mhm. We could have a lot of fun in two hours Clarice." He smirked to himself.

"Why are you here Doctor Lecter? They'll catch you."

"I have evaded them for over a decade Clarice. I don't make mistakes, if I want them to find me, I'll let them, under no other circumstances would I be taken back to that place again."

"You'd never be incarcerated again if you could help it."

I could see the café a couple of hundred yards away. I rushed towards it, and when I got there, I looked frantically for him.

"Clever girl. That is precisely the reason why I will not let them catch me."

"You're a pompous asshole, you know that?" I said, frustrated that I couldn't find him.

"We are all entitled to our opinions, but be careful Clarice. That little remark was very rude." He said, watching me walk back out of the café.

I stopped near the doors of the café, looking around for him.

"Your plane will be called in approximately ten minutes Clarice." I glanced around, noticing the nearest time board.

I walked quickly towards it, knowing that that was the only way he would be able to know when my flight would be called.

"Are you by any chance trying to trace my whereabouts, ex Special Agent Starling?"

"Doctor Lecter, if you hand yourself into me now, I promise you, no one will hurt you." I said, looking around desperately trying to locate him.

"You're so ambitious Clarice. But I am afraid, I will not be coming back to Washington with you." He watched me at a safe distance, walk around the airport in circles.

I began to lose hope, when I turned around, catching his eyesight for a second before he disappeared. I ran in the direction I had seen him, but failed to locate him again.

"Doctor Lecter, please. I don't have long."

"You have approximately seven minutes Clarice, and you have a decision to make. Do you pursue me and try to rekindle your tarnished reputation, or do you fly to Washington to help Ole' Jackie Boy bury your so-called friend?"

"That's unfair. She was my best friend." I said, sitting down at a nearby bench.

"Have you given up Clarice?" I didn't answer him.

I sat, crossing my right leg over my left, gazing around the room. People rushed past with their suitcases trailing behind them, others walked slowly to their gate, with a hot drink or children clinging to them.

"I thought ignoring me was below you Clarice, but it seems not."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked after a while.

"More to the point Clarice, why are you doing this?"

"You were the one that called me." I stated.

"Indeed, but you didn't have to stay on the line, you could have hung up, but you didn't. Why is that Clarice?"

"I need to find you." I said, standing up.

"What about Miss Mapp's funeral? It wont arrange itself you know."

"Jack can live another day or two without me." I said, continuing to walk around the airport. "I can fly there in a couple of days."

"He needs you Clarice."

"I don't give a shit! Where was he when I needed him, huh?"

He sighed heavily.

"Will you guarantee me Clarice, that you will not try to apprehend me?"

"What do you mean? I can't anyway, I don't have cuffs anymore."

"I'm offering you the chance to speak to me, face to face, one final time."

"What do you mean, one final time?"

"Meet me at the Palace De La Vekio now."

"I can't! I have to go to Washington!" I said, exasperated.

**_But you need to find him Starling._**

"This is the only time you'll be able to speak to me Clarice. After this, I will never contact you again, and I will stay out of the FBI's line of sight, and yours. Make your choice my dear, ta ta." Then the line went dead.

I removed the cell from by my ear, gazing at it.

"Shit." I whispered.

**_Clarice, Ardelia was your best friend! This is a no brainer! Get on that plane!_** I paced for a while, contemplating on what to do.**_ This is my last chance to talk to him…_** I held my bag in my arms, continuing to pace through the airport. I had merely minutes to decide on what to do. Subconsciously, I had already made my decision, but my morals stood in my way. Even though I didn't have the job anymore, I still had the strong willed mind I always thought would make my life easier, but it didn't. **_Time to make a decision Starling, what's it gonna be?_**

I sighed deeply, slinging my bag over my shoulder before walking to the exit of the airport.

"I'm sorry Dee." I whispered to myself, before leaving the airport.

I got into the nearest cab, putting my bag beside me.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked.

"Palace De La Vekio please."

"No problem." He said, pulling away from the curb.

I didn't know where the Palace De La Vekio was, all I knew about it, was it was a hotel. No wonder he wants you to go there.

"Shut up." I said quietly to myself, getting a puzzled look in the mirror from the driver.

I sighed heavily, looking out of the window. It took approximately twenty minutes to get from the airport to the hotel. I paid the driver, before collecting my bag, and getting out. I looked up at the towering building before me. It looked so elegant, so beautiful. I walked up the few stone steps, greeted by a man standing at the door. He smiled at me, before speaking.

"May I help you Miss?" He asked.

"Um, yes. I'm meeting someone here?"

"Right this way Miss." He said, opening the door for me.

I entered the hotel, astonished by the interior, more so than the exterior. The floor was a beautiful chequered black and white, with a huge fountain in the middle of the room. To the left of the doors, was the check in desks, and to the right was the bar. Straight ahead, was a large staircase, covered in a beautiful red carpet.

The man led me towards the bar, and I sat down as he spoke to me.

"Here you are Miss." He smiled, before walking away.

**_ What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_** I frowned to myself, before a smile crept on my face.

"Excuse me?" I called to the barman.

"What can I get you Miss?" He asked.

"Double vodka and coke please." I said, taking out my purse.

He busied himself with making my drink, and I slid ten bucks along the bar to pay for the drink. He turned, picking up the note I had placed on the bar, before handing me my drink. I took a large gulp from it as he handed me my change.

"Thank you." I said, taking another sip.

**_You missed your flight so you could sit in a bar that you don't even fit in with, alone? Well done._** I rolled my eyes to myself at the negative thoughts in my head. I took another large sip of my drink, before taking out my cell. I dialled Jack's number, waiting for a while before he answered.

"Crawford."

"Jack, its Clarice." I said, looking around for Doctor Lecter.

"Clarice! What can I do for you?"

"Jack, listen, my flight got delayed." I lied. "There's not another flight until tomorrow night. I'll get that one. I'm sorry Jack."

"That's no problem Clarice, I understand."

"Thanks Jack. Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

"Sure. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Jack."

I downed the rest of my drink, ordering another one. When I slid another note along the bar, my hand was stopped by another being placed on top of it. The arm was covered with an expensive looking suit jacket. My eyes followed the arm I was staring at, up to the shoulder, passing the neck, to the face. My breathing hitched in my throat slightly, as I was greeted by Doctor Lecter's gleaming maroon eyes.

"Good evening Clarice."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it! Sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter, I've had a little trouble with writer's block.**

He removed his hand from mine, taking out a note from his own wallet, and handing it to the barman.

"Allow me." He said, sliding my money back to me.

"Thank you."

He sat beside me, ordering a glass of Chianti.

"You're late." I stated.

"As a matter of fact Clarice, it is you who is late. I have been here for half an hour. I was merely waiting to see if you would notice me." He smiled.

"Mhm." I murmured, sipping my drink.

The barman handed Doctor Lecter his drink, and he sipped it slowly, savouring the deep red liquid as it ran smoothly down his throat.

"I let her down." I said after a while of silence.

"No one can blame you for doing what you think is right Clarice."

"But how is this right? I should be on my way to Washington to organize my friend's funeral, yet I am here sitting with you. How in the hell is that right?"

"You went with your heart, rather than your head, am I right?"

I glanced up at him, finding his eyes on mine. I nodded, taking a large gulp of my drink.

"Why didn't you get on that plane Clarice?"

"This was my last chance to talk to you."

"Clarice, you and I both know that if you wanted to talk to me, somehow, you would find a way." He smiled briefly.

He was right. If I did need to speak to him, I'd find a way of getting his attention. But instead, I was sitting in a bar with him, when I should be sitting on a plane.

"I should go." I said, after finishing my drink.

"The earliest flight to Washington doesn't leave until tomorrow evening Clarice. Am I right in thinking you have nothing on until then?"

I frowned slightly. "Yes, I don't have anything on." I said, getting up.

"Well then, may I take you out to lunch tomorrow?" He said, also standing up.

I stared at him in astonishment. _**Hannibal Lecter has just asked you out to lunch Starling. You're in way over your head. **_

"Doctor Lecter, I can't." I said quietly.

"I understand." He nodded, taking his leave.

I watched him walk through the bar, into the foyer of the hotel. He then turned, and walked through the exit. I stared at the space he had just moved through, my mind racing.

Before I knew it, my legs were moving at a considerable pace. My bag was slung over my shoulder as I walked quickly through the foyer of the hotel, and out of the doors. I looked left, and then right, seeing him walking down the street slowly. I rushed after him. When I caught up with him, I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face me, a smile creeping over his face.

"Where shall I meet you?" I asked, catching my breath.

"How about I pick you up at your apartment at two o'clock?" He smiled.

I nodded, turning around and walking briskly in the opposite direction. _**What have you done Starling? **_

I hailed a cab, ordering it to take me back to my apartment. My heart was pounding in my chest, causing my breathing to be heavy. The driver gave me a concerned look in the mirror, before averting his eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering what the hell I was doing.

Within half an hour, I arrived back at my apartment. I took my bag from the backseat, paid the driver, and walked up the steps to the doors. I opened the doors, walking up two flights of stairs to my apartment. I unlocked my door, entering my apartment, before closing it behind me. I put my bag under my bed, knowing I would need it for the next night.

I then took out a bottle of Merlot from the fridge, and a large wine glass from the cupboard. I sat at the kitchen table with my laptop, searching for another flight to Washington for the next day. Thankfully, it didn't take me long to find the earliest flight, which was at half past eight in the evening. I booked myself a seat on the flight, letting out a sigh of relief.

I closed the laptop, taking the bottle of wine and my glass, and sitting on the sofa. I drank like a fish for the rest of the night. Surprisingly, I didn't cry for my friend's death. I knew she wouldn't want me to be upset. But in all honesty, I was, I just didn't show it.

After finishing my second bottle of wine, I stood up. I wobbled a little, before regaining my balance, and finding my way into my bedroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, before slipping into a deep blue nightgown. I then climbed into bed, hoping for a peaceful nights sleep. But of course, that didn't happen.

I tossed and turned, the effects of the nightmare having taken hold of me. Sweat was pouring from my forehead and the rest of my body. I held on as long as I could, but I couldn't take it any longer. I sat up abruptly, letting out an ear-piercing scream. I was trying to steady my heart rate, but my heavy breathing wouldn't allow it.

I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table, groaning at the time. It was just after three in the morning, and I was exhausted. I lay back down slowly, then the killer headache sank in. I ran my fingers through my hair, wishing for the pain to go away. _**That's what you get for drinking like you did Starling. **_

Thankfully, sleep soon found me, and I was allowed to dream of a happier, easier place in the world, that I didn't think existed.

At just after eight in the morning, I woke up, feeling surprisingly refreshed. I lay in bed for a while, looking up at the plain white ceiling, wondering what the hell I was going to do when Hannibal Lecter arrived at my door. _**This is your fault Starling. **_I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach, burying my head in the pillows. _**This is such a mess. **_I sighed heavily, rolling onto my side, and then sitting up. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, clothes in hand.

I got into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down my body. A few minutes passed with me doing absolutely nothing. I began lathering my hair with strawberry scented shampoo, before rinsing it off. I then washed my body in the same scent, before climbing out. I towel dried my hair and body, before changing into a pair of deep blue jeans and a dark green shirt. I then had a wash and brushed my teeth, before heading back into the bedroom.

I sat at my dressing table, gazing at the pale, ill looking woman, who months before looked healthy and untroubled. Over the course of six or eight months however, that image had changed. I was now a tired, older looking woman, with a pale face, and bags under my eyes. I sighed, running a comb through my long auburn hair, which fell neatly down my back. I secured my hair into a low, elegant bun, deciding that it was a quick and easy style.

After that, I went downstairs, taking my cell with me, and began to make my breakfast. On the menu that day, was a dry piece of toast and a mug of black coffee. I quickly swallowed my breakfast, and drank my coffee, before starting up my laptop. I found myself again sitting at the kitchen table, doing absolutely nothing with my time, other than surfing the net.

By half past ten, I had already ordered online, Dante's Inferno for me to read, and a few videos for me to watch. All I seemed to do with my time was spend my money on things I didn't really need. I spent the next couple of hours alternating from watching television, or going on my laptop. _**Very productive. **_

After another hour, I thought it best to change into something more 'glamorous'. In my eyes, that meant a plain deep blue dress, coming just below the knee and a pair of black strappy heels. _Those _black strappy heels. I then returned back downstairs, putting a video in the VCR, before sitting on the sofa.

Before I knew it, it was two o'clock, and as if on cue, there was a knock at my door. I got up from the sofa, pausing the video I was watching, before walking to the front door. I opened it, frowning at Doctor Lecter.

"How did you get up here without me buzzing you in?" I asked.

"Good afternoon to you too my dear." He smirked.

My frown deepened.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering me his arm, still smiling.

"Give me two seconds." I said, rushing back into my apartment.

I grabbed my bag from the cabinet near the door, getting my jacket along the way. I ran to the living room, turning off the VCR and television. I then slipped my jacket on, making sure I had got my cell and key, before returning to Doctor Lecter.

"Ready?"

I nodded, taking his arm. We walked down the two flights of stairs, arm in arm, before reaching the ground floor. We exited the building, and there waiting for us, was his beautiful black jaguar. I gasped at the sight of the stunningly elegant car. He stepped forward, releasing my arm to open the passenger door for me. I took his offered hand, climbing in. He soon joined me, and started the engine.

Soon, we were on our way to where ever it was we were going. Then it occurred to me. _**You don't actually know where you're going. **_

"Doctor Lecter?" I asked, with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yes Clarice?"

"Where are we going?"

**You should never ask, spoils the surprise…**

"You'll have to wait and see." He smiled.

Within half an hour, we pulled up outside a beautiful building. Doctor Lecter got out first, opening my door for me. I took his hand, getting out the car. He handed the car keys to a valet, before fully taking in my appearance.

"You're wearing the shoes I got you." He stated

"You noticed." I said, my cheeks flushing pink.

He offered me his arm again, and I took it, holding him a little closer than necessary. He led me into the building, and we were greeted by a waiter wearing a very sharp tux.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man asked Doctor Lecter.

"Mr and Mrs Halliwell." Doctor Lecter smiled.

"Ah! There you are." He said, finding the names on a sheet sitting on the podium in front of him. "Right this way." He said, leading us through the room.

Our table was situated towards the back, in a nice quiet corner. I sat down, and Doctor Lecter sat opposite me. The waiter handed us both a menu, and asked us what we wanted to drink. I ordered a glass of Merlot, and Doctor Lecter ordered Chianti. The conversation was light before the waiter appeared with our drinks. I took a long sip of mine, before glancing around the room.

"You seem a little on edge Clarice." He stated.

"I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

"Did you not sleep well?"

It's hard for him not to tell Starling, you look like hell.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." I smiled, wishing for the conversation to go elsewhere.

"What happened?"

"Does it matter?" I said, exasperated.

"To me, yes it does. But if you'd rather not talk about it, I understand." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

A waiter approached us again, taking our orders, this time, for our meals. I was quite surprised at how contact lenses and a slightly lighter hair colour could make people so oblivious as to who he was. I turned my attentions back to Doctor Lecter, who I found gazing at me.

"Something the matter?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"Not at all. On the contrary, I am a happy and untroubled man indeed." He smiled.

"I wouldn't say untroubled Doctor." I said, sipping my wine.

"Mhm?" He said, waiting for an explanation.

"You're on the run. I'd say that was pretty troubled." I shrugged a little.

"I've been running for over ten years Clarice, I highly doubt I would be caught. As I said before, I do not make mistakes."

"You really are vain, you know that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Cautious and precise are the words I would use."

"I think I'll stick to arrogant and vain." I smiled playfully.

"Careful Clarice. You forget who you are sitting opposite." He said with a blank expression.

My smile faded. Was he joking? Of course he was… But there would always be that possibility. That little nagging sensation in the back of my mind telling me he was a murderer would never go away, I could only hope it would.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Thanks again for the reviews guys! I haven't uploaded in just over a year but I thought I couldn't leave the story there, so I decided to continue it! My writing is a little rusty as I haven't written for a long time, so I do apologise! Hope you enjoy! **

When I stepped through my front door, I slid down it, bringing my knees up to my chest. I knew my career with the FBI was long over, but I didn't think the agent in me would ever die. I was proven wrong. I had sat with Hannibal Lecter, eating lunch in a perfectly good restaurant, feeling completely normal about it.

A tear slid silently down my cheek. I didn't know whether it was because I had let Doctor Lecter walk away, or the fact he didn't ask me to go with him.

**_He asked you before Starling, you said no._**

The thought of me rejecting him, made me cry harder. I rocked back and forth, still leaning against the door, my back making a small thudding sound each time I touched it.

Before long, there was a thudding sound at my door, but this time, it was not myself making the sound. I glanced up, frowning slightly. I stood up, wiping my tear stained face, before opening the door. There stood Hannibal Lecter. We stared at each other for a few moments before he started to speak.

"You've been crying." He stated.

"Yes." I whispered.

"May I come in?"

I stepped aside, allowing him inside. He walked into my apartment, turning to face me as I closed the door.

"Why are you crying Clarice?"

"Straight to the point." I laughed, biting the inside of my lip to keep me from bursting into tears.

"As always."

He waited for me to say something; instead, I walked to the couch and sat down. He followed me shortly after, sitting next to me, but leaving enough space between us that was needed to still be classed as 'appropriate'.

"Drink?" I said quietly.

"No thank you."

Again, the room fell silent. I truly didn't know what to say. Should I confess my feelings to the man I love, or do I ask him to leave and never return? Both options have severe consequences. If I confess my feelings, I would most certainly have no other choice but to run with him. I'd be a fugitive and have gone against what I believe in. Or did believe in…

On the other hand, if I told him to leave and never return, I'd never see the man I love again.

_**Tough choice Starling.**_

"Something troubling you my dear?"

I blinked slowly, turning my head so I could see him. I studied his face. His facial expression was blank. The only look of care was in his eyes. The deep pools of maroon stared back at me. As I opened my mouth to reply to him, there was a knock at my door.

His eyes darkened immediately, as I got up quickly. I walked towards the foyer, turning to check he was still there. He was, thankfully. I closed the door to the lounge, before approaching the front door. I opened it slowly, my head peering around it, to find the young woman who lived next door.

"Clarice." She whispered.

"Marie? What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's here again."

Suddenly, my eyes widened slightly.

_**Not Doctor Lecter you moron.**_

Ah, yes. Marie's ex husband didn't really get the message when she filed for a divorce. He went to her house everyday to check up on her, making sure she wasn't with anyone else.

"Can I come in?" She said, glancing over her shoulder.

Shit. Think fast Starling.

"Of course." I paused, standing aside to let her in.

She walked past me, heading for the living room.

"Marie?" I said quickly, causing her to turn around to face me.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid the lounge is in a bit of a mess. I'm clearing some things out. Perhaps we could talk in the kitchen?" I gestured to the door to my left.

She nodded, heading for the kitchen. I followed her, watching her take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Drink?"

"Please."

"Tea, coffee?"

"Do you have anything a little stronger?" She smiled weakly.

"I'll go and get the brandy from the cabinet in the lounge." I smiled back at her.

I left the kitchen, heading towards the lounge. When I opened the door, he was gone. I glanced around quickly.

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

I walked around the couch in front of me to the drinks cabinet. I picked out a bottle of brandy, before passing the double doors leading to the garden. I peered out, not being able to see much through the thick misty fog.

_**Where are you Doctor?**_

I walked back into the kitchen, placing the bottle onto the breakfast bar, before reaching two brandy glasses from the cupboard. I turned around, pouring us both a generous glass of the amber liquid. I slid one along the bar to her, as I sipped my own.

"Tell me what happened Marie."

"It all happened so fast." She whispered. "There was a loud banging on my door, I looked out of the window, and he was there. He looked angry, real angry. He told me to let him in, but I refused. That's when he threw a brick through the lounge window. I ran to get the phone from the kitchen to call the police. By the time I went back into the lounge, he was gone." When she finished, she took a large gulp from her glass.

"That's when you came here?"

"Yes."

"How many times has he violated his restraining order?"

"Everyday since last Thursday."

"Five times." I paused. "Was this the first time he was particularly violent? He hasn't done anything like that before?"

"You mean the brick through the window? No. He's just verbally abusive usually." She looked around as if to make sure he wasn't there.

I however, looked around and out of the kitchen window to see if I could see Doctor Lecter. Of course, I couldn't.

"Did you manage to call the police?"

"I didn't feel the need. He was gone before I had the chance to."

I nodded, glancing out of the window again, seeing only mist and fog.

"Do you have anyone you could stay with? A relative perhaps?"

"I have no one. I haven't spoken to any of my family in almost eight years. When I left Chicago to move here so I could go to the school I needed, they didn't want to know me. They thought I had abandoned them."

I sighed lightly, glancing out of the window.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

"No." I smiled weakly. "You could stay here but…"

"Oh Clarice really? Thank you so much! I won't be any trouble to you, I promise." She beamed.

My eyes widened slightly, before smiling back at her.

"I'll go get some of my things." She said, standing up from the stool.

"I'll give you a hand." I said sighing.

We walked to her house, which looked a lot older than the other houses in the street, including mine. The thought of having Marie stay with me for the night troubled me. I had lived alone for years and found the concept of someone else staying in my house rather unsettling.

After collecting some of Marie's things, she almost immediately went into the spare bedroom after saying goodnight. As awful as it sounds, I'm glad she wasn't the type to stay up all night talking about her problems. I've got my own to deal with.

It wasn't long before I began to feel tired. I headed upstairs, slipping into a nightdress, before brushing my teeth and sliding into bed. I welcomed the cool duvet that covered my small body. Soon after my head hit the pillow, sleep found me and dreams soon flooded my mind. Dreams of one man.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought considering I have been OFA for so long, I'd upload a lot more! I hope you enjoy this one, there will be more coming up soon hopefully.**

The next morning I woke to a loud banging noise coming from downstairs. I shot up from the bed, retrieving my colt from the bedside table. I crept downstairs, the noise seeming to quieten down. I held out my colt, taking the safety off as I turned into the kitchen where the noise was coming from. I took a deep breath as I pushed the door open quickly.

Marie jumped, dropping the pan in her hand.

"Clarice, I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?"

I sighed, lowering my gun.

"Its fine Marie, I'm just a little on edge."

"I can see that." She said slowly, eyeing my gun.

"Sorry." I murmured, placing the gun onto the kitchen table.

"Oh by the way, this came for you in the mail!" She said, a beaming smile on her face as she gave it to me.

I took the letter from her, noticing the beautiful handwriting on the front.

"Who's it from?" She asked, peering at the envelope.

"I think I have an idea." I said, placing it onto the table beside my gun.

I walked around the island in the kitchen to the fridge, noticing a mess of flour and eggs on the work surfaces. I frowned, turning around to face Marie. She had a guilty look on her face along with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry Clarice. I thought I'd make you breakfast since you let me stay here. It was the least I could do." She smiled.

I gave her a weak smile back. To tell you the truth, I really didn't feel like making small talk, but Marie had gone to so much trouble, so I felt obliged to eat the breakfast she had made.

"Are pancakes okay? I made pancakes. I hope they're okay." She gushed, busying herself by the stove.

"Pancakes are fine Marie." I said, taking a seat at the table.

I then picked up the letter, wondering whether to open it or not. I glanced over at Marie who seemed oblivious to what was going on around her. I slid my finger under the corner of the envelope, pulling it open gently. I removed the letter from the envelope, unfolding it carefully.

_Clarice,_

_I apologise for my early leave, but you seemed to have your hands full with your friend. I do hope you are both well. Marie's husband won't be giving her trouble any longer. _

**_What have you done Doctor Lecter?_**

_Alas, I cannot say the same for you my dear. As long as I am around, there will always be trouble for you. The FBI and the rest of the world have attached us together so to speak, so unfortunately, you will never be free of me. _

**_I bet you loved writing that didn't you? _**

_I will stop by again soon Clarice. Although I suppose the police will want to talk to you about the strange disappearance of Marie's ex-husband. _

_Until then, my dear._

_H_

"Who's it from?" I heard Marie say as she placed the pancakes onto the table.

"No one, just some junk mail." I said, folding the letter up and placing it back into the envelope.

Marie frowned before speaking again.

"Eat up while they're still hot." She smiled, grabbing some of the pancakes.

I did the same, pouring some syrup on them, before taking a bite. I had to admit, the pancakes were good. Better than good actually. I hadn't done much cooking lately. Well, at all. I was always busy with work, but I suppose I could do more with all the spare time on my hands.

Within ten minutes, I was stood at the sink washing up the things Marie had used for the pancakes.

"Thanks again for letting me stay Clarice. I think I'll head off now. I hope I don't see any more of Hector for a while." She sighed, picking up her bag.

"Anytime Marie. I'm here if you need me."

I showed Marie out, before returning to the kitchen. I picked up my colt and the letter from the table before heading upstairs. I decided to take a bath. A nice long hot bath. I moaned at the thought.

I walked into my en-suite bathroom and turned the taps on, watching the water slowly fill the tub before slipping out of my nightdress. I gently lowered myself into the bath, sighed as the water covered my body.

I took a deep breath, before submerging my whole body under the water. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander. What would have happened if I had gone with him?

**_Should have thought about that before you said no. _**

Within a few seconds my eyes flew open, I sat up quickly, gasping for breath. I looked around the bathroom, sighing to myself.

**_You'll be the death of me one day, Hannibal Lecter._**

After washing my hair and body, I lifted myself out of the bath and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around me. I dried myself, before slipping on some jeans and a jumper. I entered my bedroom, greeted by a gust of cold air. I looked towards the window to the balcony, frowning.

**_I didn't leave that open, did I?_**

I moved silently through my bedroom, noticing my gun was gone.

"Shit." I hissed quietly to myself.

I checked the bedroom quietly, before opening the door to the landing. I slid along the wall, checking the spare bedroom that Marie had stayed in. That room was clear, along with the bathroom. I walked slowly to the top of the staircase. I crept down carefully, avoiding all of the stairs I knew would make a noise.

There were four doors in the foyer. The front door, dining room door, kitchen door and the one to the living room. I decided to check the dining room first, knowing there was another gun in there. I opened the door slowly, noticing no one in there and nothing out of place.

I moved towards the cabinet which held my second gun. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the gun sitting in the draw. I picked it up, making sure it was loaded before turning the safety off and leaving the room.

Next up was the living room. I moved through the foyer carefully before opening the door to the living room silently. I walked around it on my tip toes, making as little noise as possible. I frowned, finding nothing in there. There was only one other place to check. The Kitchen.

I opened the door to the kitchen quickly, moving my gun around the room as I scanned it. I frowned finding nothing. As I took a couple of steps into the room, I was hit on the head from behind. I dropped to the floor in an instant. My attacker stood over my unconscious body, smirking.

"Brigham always did tell you to check everywhere in the room. Even behind the door." He laughed lightly to himself. "Stupid girl."


	7. Authors Note

A/N: Guys I apologise about the delay, I lost all of my work so I'm going to have to start from scratch. Would appreciate some inspiration too! Thank you guys xo


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry about the delay again guys. Wasn't really sure where to take this story. It's a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but I hope you like it!

By the time I woke up, I was in a cold, dark basement like room, sitting on a chair. My wrists were tied behind my back, and my feet tied to the chair legs. I looked around the room, trying to see through the darkness. I could make out certain shapes, but nothing specifically. I began to tug on the ropes at my wrists until it began to burn them.

**_What the fuck happened?_**

I winced as a sharp pain ran through the back of my head. I began to shake from the cold, feeling a breeze coming from behind me. Gripping the back of the chair, I gently shuffled myself around, trying not to make too much noise. The breeze was now directly on my face, but I could not see where it was coming from.

Suddenly, a low voice rang out through the darkness as the wind howled through the room.

"Finally you're awake."

I remained silent, shaking violently from the cold. After all, I did only have a thin jumper on. The attacker approached me, but not close enough so I could see their face.

"Time you learned your lesson, bitch." The voice hissed.

I then felt a sharp pain on my cheek as he swung a thin piece of rope through the air. I held my eyes firmly shut, waiting for another blow. Of course, it soon came, and so did three more after that. I felt a small dampness on my cheek as it burned from the rope. I was sure it was bleeding.

"Who are you?" I asked, wincing, waiting to be stricken again at any moment.

Thankfully, he had stopped, but my cheek was on fire, burning with pain.

"What a stupid question, Starling. You know I won't tell you, so why ask?"

**_I know that voice… _**

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, dithering.

"So many questions!" He laughed, making me jump. "How about this. If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll kill you."

**_If he wanted that, he would have done it already. He needs you for something. Find out what. _**

"I don't believe you." I said bluntly.

He laughed again, pacing around in front of me.

"If he doesn't come for you in three days, the inside of your head will be all over that wall." He said quietly, smiling through the darkness.

"If who doesn't come for me?"

"Your beloved Doctor Lecter of course!" He laughed again, almost manic. "Imagine the promotion I'll get when I catch him."

**_So which one of those bastards from the FBI are you?_**

"He'll gut you like a fish if you don't let me go." I hissed at him, tugging on the ropes at my wrists.

The man laughed, throwing his head back as he did so. This only angered me further, and he knew it.

"Let me go you piece of shit before I rip you apart!" I screamed at him.

"Come now, Starling." He said quietly. "That's not like you at all. Where's the young girl who stood in Crawford's office all those years ago, pining for a promotion?" He paused for a moment. "Pining for him."

"Crawford didn't do it for me. Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh but you did it for him. And we all heard about it. How little Starling made his pants twitch." He smirked through the darkness before laughing again.

"You're one sick son of a bitch, do you know that?"

"You call me sick! What about Doctor Lecter? You don't mind him eating people. But I kidnap one person and that makes me sick."

I clenched my teeth, willing myself not to retaliate. I knew it would only make things worse for me, but the fighter in me never died.

"He's a sick fuck, Starling. He should have been dead a long time ago."

I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed, throwing myself forward, trying to attack him. Obviously, with my hands and feet tied, there was little I could do. I then heard him laughing at me, pitying me.

"Look at what you've become, Starling. Crawford thought you had potential, hell, even I thought you did. But now look where you are."

"I hated every single one of you pricks."

"Not Ardelia though."

"Don't you fucking dare mention her name!" I growled.

"It was unfortunate, what happened to her. Poor thing. Wrong place, wrong time. Just like you. You left her boss to organise her funeral. And I thought you were her best friend." He smirked, pressing his foot gently onto my cheek. "Poor little Ardelia. I wonder what she would have thought about you, seeing you like this."

"Perhaps you'd like to ask her, Mr Krendler. When you join her six feet under." A smooth metallic voice cut through the darkness.

**_Oh thank God._**

Krendler's foot was removed from my cheek as Hannibal dragged him away. Within seconds, he was by my side, untying the rope at my feet and wrists, before pulling me into his arms. He wrapped his long coat around my delicate body, holding me close.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

"In the corner. He won't trouble us any longer." He murmured, pulling me closer.

I nodded, welcoming the heat radiating from his body as he held me in his arms. I felt surprisingly comfortable there. I wrapped my arms around his back, underneath his coat as I sat in his lap. It was then the sleep deprivation hit me all at once.

"I want to go home." I said quietly, burying my head into his chest.

He picked me up gently, walking through the room carefully, before opening a door which led us outside. I began shaking from the cold again. I snuggled closer to his body, feeling drained and hungry.

He soon placed me into the back seat of a car, lying me down gently, before placing his coat over me. Within seconds, I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I thought I'd update again as I have just finished this chapter! Hope you like it! Really sorry about the delays in between chapters guys. A word of warning, this one is quite 'intense' ;) ENJOY!

When I woke up, it was still dark. I glanced around, recognising that I was in my bedroom. I sat up in bed, frowning to myself.

**_Was that a dream?_**

I brought my hand up to the back of my head, wincing as I touched it.

**_No, definitely not a dream. _**

It was then I realised how I got back home. I got out of bed slowly before walking downstairs. The light was on in the living room, so I presumed Doctor Lecter was in there. I entered the room, seeing him sitting on the sofa in silence, his hands in his lap. I frowned a little at him as I took a seat next to him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long. About two hours."

"You stayed." I whispered, taking a peak at him.

"Yes." He replied, a strange look on his face.

I wondered what was wrong, but I daren't ask. It was then I noticed I wasn't in the clothes I had been wearing when I had fallen to sleep.

**_I bet you love undressing me._**

"What did you do with him?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I cleaned the place up, removing any evidence of our presence there and on our return here, I dumped his body in a suitable place."

I looked up at him quickly, an eyebrow raised.

"No, Clarice. I assure you, I did not take anything from him." He smiled weakly.

I nodded, sighing to myself.

"I didn't expect you to stay." I murmured.

"Neither did I." He confessed, turning himself a little so he was facing her.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I waited nearby. A strange van parked itself outside your home, and it piqued my interest. I then saw him carry you out of the house, placing you in the back." He paused for a moment. "I followed as quickly as I physically could, but I wasn't quick enough."

**_Ah, so that's what's wrong. _**

"Don't blame yourself, Doctor Lecter." I smiled at him weakly.

"He abducted you to lure me in. He knew I would come to your aid if you were in trouble."

I moved closer to him, gently cupping his face with one of my hands. He flinched at the touch, not sure how to react.

"I am also here, because of you. You saved me, Hannibal." I whispered, glancing down.

I removed my hand from his cheek, placing it in my lap. His hand then covered mine. I looked up at him, his eyes dark. My heart began to race as I stared deeply into his eyes. He smiled to himself.

"Your heartrate just increased. Do I make you nervous, Clarice?"

I looked down at his hand on mine, removing it, trying to calm myself down.

"No." I stated, looking away from him.

He moved closer to me, my eyes wide. I gulped hard as his face was mere inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, making my heart race even further.

"Then why don't I believe you?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

I shivered, pulling away from him. I blinked a few times, thinking I must have been in some sort of dream. But this wasn't a dream. This was very real.

"Clarice?"

I looked up at him on hearing his voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. I frowned at him, studying his facial expression. His eyes were still dark and his lips…

**_Don't go there, Starling!_**

I shook my head gently, smirking to myself.

"Something amusing, my dear?"

"No." I smiled, biting gently on my lower lip, trying to control myself.

He moved his hand up slowly towards my face, gently releasing my lip from my teeth's grasp with his thumb. He then let his thumb glide slowly over my lip. I gently nibbled at his thumb, not taking my eyes from his.

The shock on his face was evident, but he didn't stop. I moved myself closer to him, our faces, for the second time that night, mere inches away from each other. I felt his ragged breath on my face as he gazed into my eyes, lust filling them.

I pressed my lips quickly to his, my boldness taking him by surprise. Within seconds, he was responding to the kiss. I climbed onto his lap, his hands at my hips as I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip.

He welcomed my tongue so willingly as I ran my hands through his hair, gently pulling on it. I broke the kiss, gazing down at him, my breathing fast. He stared back at me and within seconds his lips were on mine again.

I moaned into the kiss, grinding my hips against him. His grip gently tightened on my hips as he let out a low groan. I took one of his hands in mine, placing it on my breast. Hannibal knew immediately what to do as he started kneading my breast gently. I moaned again, feeling his hard length beneath me, hidden away in his trousers.

"Are you ready for this, Clarice?" He whispered, nibbling at my earlobe.

"Yes." I whispered back.

I climbed off him slowly, standing in front of me as I removed my nightdress. I then got onto my knees in front of him, parting his legs slowly. With a smirk, I began to undo his trousers, releasing his length. I grasped it, running my hand along it.

"Ah… Clarice." He hissed, closing his eyes briefly.

He then stood quickly, pulling me up with him. I stared at him for a moment before crashing my lips to his. Within moments, his pants were removed, and his shirt unbuttoned. I pushed him back onto the sofa, climbing on top of him quickly.

I then positioned myself above him, gazing into his eyes. I bit gently on my lower lip, before sinking down slowly onto him. We both let out breathy moans, mine being slightly painful. He grasped my hips, stopping me.

"Clarice, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said, kissing him roughly.

He then pulled me down onto him and I felt him deep inside me. We moaned together as I moved my hips fast as I kissed him hard.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. This man I was supposed to despise, this man I was supposed to think was a monster, was in my house, naked, beneath me.

I smiled to myself as I kissed him again, his hands running up and down my back, his fingernails gently digging into my flesh.

"Oh Clarice." He murmured as I threw my head back.

I gripped his shoulders hard, using them for balance. I moved my hips quicker and quicker, gazing down at him as he admired my so called 'beauty'.

It was then I felt something I had never felt before. It was a strange feeling at the bottom of my stomach. It felt wonderful. I moaned as he thrust into me faster and faster, nearing his own end.

Within seconds, I exploded around him, screaming his name. Soon after, Hannibal followed, gripping my hips tightly. I collapsed onto him, breathing heavily, a bead of sweat running down my forehead.

"Oh my god." I whispered, laughing gently. "That was amazing."

"That it was." He murmured, kissing my cheek. "You are so beautiful, Clarice. So very beautiful."


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you guys for keeping up with the story! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

I woke to the sound of birds chirping happily outside my window. I rolled over, smiling on seeing Hannibal next to me. I reached over, stroking his chest, chewing on my lip.

I felt so happy. But at what cost? He risked his freedom to be here. To be with me.

"Good morning." He murmured, opening his eyes as he rolled over to face me.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"Thought I'd bring you up here, you went to sleep pretty quickly afterwards." He smiled, running a hand through my hair.

I blushed furiously.

"Did I really?" I buried my face into the pillow.

He began to laugh a little, lifting my head up so my eyes met his. He then brought his lips down to mine.

"Don't be embarrassed. You've had a rough couple of days."

"Paul Krendler kidnapped me." I laughed, still trying to convince myself it had actually happened. "I didn't think he had it in him to do something like that."

He sighed, stroking my hair, gazing into my eyes. After a minute or so, he spoke again.

"Clarice, I believe you have missed Miss Mapp's funeral."

I sat up in bed, frowning at him.

"I saw it on the news this morning." He murmured. "I couldn't sleep, so I got up. Then afterwards, I came back to bed."

I nodded quickly, chewing on my lower lip. Everything seemed to blur around me. I had missed my best friend's funeral.

**_It wasn't your fault. _**

But something deep inside me was telling me it was my fault. My eyes filled quickly with tears. I refused to let them fall. I had to be strong.

"I let her down." I whispered.

"You did not let Miss Mapp down, Clarice. You were there for her whenever she needed you. When you departed from the FBI, she didn't contact you, did she?"

I shook my head gently.

"But I didn't contact her either. I didn't know what to say. Everyone thought we were in love and day after day I had to prove we weren't. It was exhausting and tedious saying the same thing over and over again. I hated it."

"Did they believe you?" He asked, still stroking my hair.

"No, I don't believe they did."

"Is that why you left?"

"I left because I had had enough of their bullshit." I said, raising my voice a little. "What is this? Twenty questions?" I got up from the bed, heading into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

Okay, so maybe I overreacted. Besides, he only asked a couple of questions. I hate being interrogated.

**_That wasn't an interrogation, idiot. He's just trying to help._**

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, frowning. The dark circles under my eyes seemed bigger, I was still losing weight and my skin was so pale I looked ill.

There was a light knock on the door before it was opened. Hannibal stood there, fully dressed.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"There is no need to apologise, Clarice. I did not mean to offend."

"You were just testing my limits, right?"

"Something like that." He smiled briefly. "You know you're going to have to make a decision soon. I can't stay here forever."

I closed my eyes briefly before turning around. Could I leave with him? Pack everything up and go? But what would I have left if I stayed? An empty apartment and only myself for company.

"Where would we go?" I asked finally.

"I'd suggest Florence. But given the circumstances, I don't think that's a good idea at all."

"No, you're right."

"Where do you want to go?" He paused for a moment. "I could show you where I grew up as a child." He murmured.

I nodded, smiling a little.

"I think I'd like that, a lot."

"It's settled then." He stood up from the bed, and I watched him move about the room in all his glory.

"Enjoying the view?" He murmured, his back to me.

I flushed pink, laughing.

"Yes, actually, I am." I said, chewing on my lower lip, waiting for his reaction.

"Don't tempt me Clarice." He replied, pulling his shirt on.

I rolled from the bed, taking a sheet with me, covering my body as I walked towards him. He turned around as I reached him. I smiled up at him, before kissing him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss for a moment, before pulling away. I pouted at his actions.

"Don't pout, Clarice." He said, pulling on his trousers.

I huffed, walking to the dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. I threw them on, aware of his eyes watching me.

"Enjoying the view?" I mimicked.

"I most certainly am."

He took a step forward, pulling me into his arms. I inhaled sharply as I hit his chest. He gazed down at me, his eyes dark and filled with lust.

"What are you doing to me, Clarice?" He murmured.

Within a second, his lips found mine. The kiss was hot and filled with need. I needed him. More than anything. Did he need me? I wasn't sure.

I pulled back from the kiss, my cheeks flushed as I tried to calm my breathing down. Hannibal stared down at me, his eyes dark.

"What are you doing to me, Hannibal?"

He rewarded me with one of his dazzling smiles before kissing my forehead.

"When do we leave?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.

"You're sure you want to leave with me, Clarice? Once you do, there's no going back."

"I understand." I nodded, smiling a little.

"I'll book the earliest flight possible. We will have to board separately. If anything happens, which will be highly unlikely, I don't want you caught up in it."

I nodded to him. After a few moments, he frowned slightly at me.

"Clarice, what's troubling you?"

"Where exactly did you put his body?" I asked bluntly.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." I murmured, continuing to get myself ready.

I headed into the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth. As soon as I had finished, Hannibal entered. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

**_You can't do this, Starling. It goes against everything you stand for. _**

Her subconscious laughed at her, shaking her head.

**_You slept with him, Clarice. It's too late to have regrets._**

"Clarice?"

His soothing voice snapped me from my daze.

"Hm?"

"What have you got there?" He asked quietly.

I frowned to him, looking down at my hands. I held my trusty colt and my cuffs.

**_What the fuck. How did they get there?_**

My brow furrowed further, and before I had the chance to look up, a cloth was pressed against my face. The last thing I remember is falling into a pair of strong, sturdy arms, before blacking out.

AN: Is Clarice having moral issues? Or is she going crazy? Why did she pick up the gun? What will Hannibal do with her now?

Thank you guys so much for reading! Feeling a little rusty on the writing at the moment and having some stupidly difficult problems to deal with right now. Not too sure where this fic will go, so any ideas would be amazing! Drop me a PM if you have an idea.


	11. Chapter 10

When I woke, my head was pounding. I opened my eyes, wincing at the sudden attack of sunlight from a huge balcony window. I glanced down, noticing I was lying on a large wooden bed. The sheets were beautiful satin and felt wonderful under my skin. Frowning, I realised I couldn't move my hands. I leant my head back, seeing them cuffed to the headboard of the bed.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and Hannibal entered, holding a tray of food. I scowled at him as he sat down beside me. He smiled a little, picking up a fork, scooping up a small amount of scrambled eggs from the plate.

"Here." He said, moving the fork to my mouth.

I turned my head away, keeping my mouth firmly closed. The food did smell delicious, but I refused to give in.

"Come now, Clarice. You have to eat." He said, pushing the fork to my mouth again.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered.

He placed the fork onto the plate, sighing. I refused to look in his direction, instead, I stared out of the window as much as I could, considering I was cuffed to the bed.

Minutes went by and neither of us spoke. I could feel his eyes moving over my body, watching me, analysing me.

"Once again, you drug me and take me to god knows where to feed me god knows what." I said flatly.

"You had a gun in your hand, Clarice. Even I cannot predict what you would have done with that. I won't let you take me in. And I assure you, this meal is completely vegetarian."

I gritted my teeth tightly at his 'joke', still refusing to look at him. Had I wanted to take him in? I wasn't even sure. I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? Like the others?" I said, my emotions remaining hidden, for the time being.

"Oh Clarice." He sighed. "I have never had the intention to harm you."

"Why not?"

"You're different from the others." He murmured.

I frowned a little, risking a glance at him. His eyes were burning as he stared at me, making me shiver.

"Different, how?"

"You interested me. You always have. There's something about you, Clarice that I find absolutely captivating."

There was a long pause before either of us spoke again.

"Where are we?"

"Quid pro quo." He smiled a little.

"I don't want to play games, Doctor Lecter."

"Back to formalities I see, Clarice. Very well then."

We sat there in silence, staring at each other.

**_He won't budge, Starling. You might as well play his little game._**

"Go, Doctor."

"What did you intend to do with that gun of yours when I entered the bathroom?"

I sighed. I didn't even know myself. I always had my gun with me. It was my protection. Did I need protecting? Would the monster under the bed really hurt me?

"Make an effort to answer, now." He said bluntly.

"I don't know." I hissed.

"Did you intend on apprehending me?"

"I don't know." I paused for a moment, shaking my head. "No, I wasn't going to apprehend you."

"You don't sound certain." He narrowed his eyes a little at me.

"I'm certain." I hissed at him.

He smiled briefly, nodding once.

"Where are we?" I asked after a while.

"You've been out for days, Clarice. Welcome to Lithuania."

My eyes widened slightly.

"Lithuania?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes. The place of my birth. The place where I grew up."

I took another look around the room, this time analysing everything. There was a beautiful mahogany dresser in the corner and a wardrobe to match. The floor was also dark wood. Dare I say, it looked wonderful.

"I can see you are still fighting inner demons, Clarice. Therefore, I will have to keep you restrained. Until I feel like I can trust you somewhat, you will remain this way. Apologies."

"How long do you expect to keep me here?"

"You can leave whenever you choose. I'll un-cuff you right now if you wish. I'll not keep you here against your will, and I would not call on you again if you choose to leave. I would, however, have to sedate you before taking you to a hotel near the airport. Precautions." He smiled a little.

"And if I choose to stay?" I asked, quietly.

"If you choose to stay, you will have to earn my trust and I will have to earn yours. There's no going back if you stay with me, Clarice." He paused for a moment. "I will give you some time to think."

He then stood from the bed before leaving the room. I lay there, frowning to myself. Did I want to stay? I wasn't sure. My head was telling me to run but my heart was longing for me to stay.

I knew I would always be connected to Hannibal Lecter for one reason or another. Leaving him now wouldn't change that. Staying with him would intensify everyone's curiosities, but we would be long gone and out of sight for anyone to catch a glimpse of us.

I chewed on my lip gently as I thought back to my childhood. I could imagine my father turning in his grave at my situation. He always had such hope for me, even when I was barely ten years old. I couldn't believe it when he was taken away from me. I was too young. I needed him and he left me.

**_He'd be so disappointed, Starling. You really fucked it up this time._**

I shook my head gently at my thoughts. I had fucked up, but unlike before, I now had nothing to lose. I was ready to face the world. Ready to face my demons. Ready to live again.

"Doctor Lecter?" I called anxiously.

Within less than a minute, I heard his footsteps along the hall before the door opened. He walked to the bed in silence, sitting down beside me.

"Yes, Clarice?"

"Take me with you." I breathed.

"You're certain?"

"Yes. I want to run with you." I nodded.

He was shocked, but he did not show it. His brave little Starling was finally ready to fly the nest, and he was so very proud of her.

"That's my girl."


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic! Let me know if you have any ideas for the future chapters. Enjoy!**

"I'm still finding all of this hard to believe." I waved my arms in the air.

We were lying on a blanket in the vast garden of the house we were now living in. Hannibal had said he brought it years ago and resided here every now and again.

I rolled over onto my side, propping myself up on my elbow. Hannibal was on his back, eyes closed, enjoying the sun. I never thought he'd be a man of the sun.

"Hannibal?" I said quietly, chewing on my lower lip gently.

"Hm?"

"Do you think people will notice I'm gone?"

His eyes opened slowly before he rolled onto his side to face me. He copied my position, propping himself up on his elbow.

"After not keeping in contact with Jack, and Miss Mapp's unfortunate departure, I think it will take a while for people to notice your absence, if they do at all." He said apologetically.

I knew he was right. I had no one else left but him. I didn't mind, of course. Kept things simple for both of us. Coming up with a story of my sudden 'disappearance' and keeping the facts straight would prove to be difficult.

"I'm glad I stayed." I murmured.

"So am I." He smiled, running a hand through my hair gently.

I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. I was happy. For the first time in a long time. I was truly happy.

"Come." Hannibal said, standing up, holding his hand out to me.

I took his hand, pulling myself up from the ground.

"We need to get you some new clothes."

**_Ah, yes. I left everything behind._**

I nodded, smiling weakly. I hated shopping. Most women love it, but I am definitely not one of those women.

Within the hour, we were strolling through the town of Akademija. There were many beautiful buildings, along with many stores. Hannibal dragged me into a few of the stores, picking out some clothes for me. He had exquisite taste. All of the clothes he chose complimented my eye and hair colour.

He then pulled me into another store, filled purely with long elegant dresses. I frowned a little, looking up at him.

"You need something to wear for tomorrow tonight." He smiled.

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" I asked quizzically.

"You should never ask, Clarice. Spoils the surprise." He winked, sauntering through the railings.

He picked out a couple of dresses and handed them to me, pointing me towards the changing room. I followed his directions, entering the changing room.

The first dress I tried on was floor length, emerald green with a loose round neck. It hugged my slim figure and the colour of the dress complimented the colour of my hair and eyes. I loved it.

"I like the emerald one." I called out to him.

"Have you tried the other one?" He replied.

"Not yet."

"I'd like to see you in the emerald one, Clarice." He paused for a moment. "Show me."

"Nope." I called, grinning to myself. "You can wait."

I then tried on the black dress. It, like the first, hugged my figure and was floor length. Unlike the first, it had a low v-neck, showing just enough cleavage.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a few moments, before getting changed. I was greeted with Hannibal's gaze as I left the changing room.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I like them both." I confessed, blushing.

"Very well." He said, taking the dresses from me.

He then walked towards the counter, paying for both of the dresses after many protests from me.

"That was way too eccentric." I scolded him. "Thank you." I said, my tone softer.

"It was my pleasure."

We then walked back to the car, Hannibal refusing to let me carry any of the bags.

**_He must have spent a fortune on you. _**

The drive home was long. Our house was far away from any big cities, settled nicely into the countryside.

The country and small towns reminded me of my old house back in Arlington. It was far different from where I had moved to in New York and completely different to where I lived now.

The long silence allowed me to think back to when I first met Hannibal. Those cold dark eyes, analysing my terrified, naïve self. Lord knows why I interested him. But he certainly interested me.

I suppose I began to trust him and his word. He said he wouldn't call on me, and I believed him. He hasn't harmed me, nor do I think he will.

My mind soon drifted to that fateful night at Chesapeake Bay. I glanced down at his hands that gripped the steering wheel. I gulped hard, seeing a faint scar along his thumb.

"Hannibal?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Yes, Clarice?" He replied, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Did it hurt?" I whispered, my breathing shallow, awaiting his answer.

He looked at me before following my gaze to his hands. He soon realised what I meant and he sighed.

"Yes, Clarice. It did."

I nodded rapidly, trying to control myself.

"Did it hurt, Clarice?"

My gaze found him again as I frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Did it hurt?" He asked again.

Then I realised. Watching him cut his own thumb off to free himself did hurt. More than anything. Even the death of my father, which I know is selfish of me. I could have prevented it, but I chose not to.

"Yes, it did." I whispered, staring blankly out the window.

The remainder of the journey home was in silence. When we arrived, I was about to get out of the car when Hannibal's voice stopped me.

"I have a few things to take care of." He said flatly.

"Oh?"

"Don't wait up."

I nodded, frowning a little, before getting out of the car. He soon pulled away from the house as I entered it.

I shrugged his departure off, thinking he had gone back into town because he had forgotten something.

**_Then why didn't he take you with him?_**

I refused to let my subconscious fill with bad reasons for Hannibal leaving so abruptly. Surely it was nothing…


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter is slightly shorter than the others. Hope you enjoy!**

By 11pm, I was still waiting for Hannibal to return. I began to get worried. What was taking him so long?

I busied myself with making a drink when I heard a car arrive. I opened the curtains slightly, peeking out. I saw a figure walk towards the house. On hearing the front door open, I walked into the foyer.

"Where have you been?" I said bluntly.

"I've had to clear a few things up." He replied in the same tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him, my hands on my hips.

"What did you have to clear up?"

"I don't want to talk about it now, Clarice." He said, walking past me into the living room.

I followed him in, gritting my teeth. Why was he being so secretive?!

"Tell me." I persisted.

He didn't reply, instead, he sat down in a large, leather chair in the corner of the room before picking up the book that sat on its arm. I stood in front of him, glaring.

"Tell me now." I hissed at him.

"It's none of your concern, Clarice." He said, turning a page in the book.

"Oh really?" I laughed. "Everything you do, Hannibal, concerns me. Everything I do, concerns you. That's what happens when you choose to spend your life with someone."

"We're not getting married, Clarice." He murmured.

"Fine then. I'm going out." And with that, I turned on my heel and left the house.

I expected him to protest, but he didn't. I felt rather stupid actually. After ten minutes of walking around outside, I felt like my toes were going to drop off. The wind was so cruel and bitter. Even with this in mind, I still refused to go back. I would not give in.

Half an hour had passed before I began to head home. After all, it was the end of autumn and all I had on was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I'd surely catch pneumonia if I stayed out much longer.

**_Always over exaggerating. _**

I shook my head at myself, walking up the driveway of our home. All the lights were out.

**_He must have gone to bed._**

I entered the house quietly, locking the door behind me. I frowned, seeing a small candlelight flicker through the doorway to the living room. I ignored it, not wanting to give Hannibal his victory.

Instead, I went upstairs and changed into a beautiful satin nightdress we had got from town hours before. I perched myself on the edge of the bed, folding my arms tightly across my body.

**_How did you end up here?_**

I sighed to myself. Times had long since changed from when I was a small innocent little girl. I longed to go back to the safety of my father's arms. I felt safe with Hannibal, somewhat. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Not physically anyway.

I don't know how long I was sat there when Hannibal snapped me out of my daze by entering the room. He leaned against the doorway, his expression blank.

"Finished your little tantrum?" He teased.

He found it amusing. I, however, didn't.

"Oh Clarice, your trouble is that you need to get more fun out of life." He smiled.

"Like you?" I laughed, shaking my head.

His body language changed instantly. His eyes turned cold as he cocked his head to the side slightly, his gaze never leaving mine.

"And what do you mean by that remark, Clarice?"

"You know exactly what I mean." I hissed, standing from the bed. "Your so called fun is what got you into this mess in the first place."

"You have no idea." He sighed, shaking his head.

I walked up to him, pushing my finger into his chest.

"It's your fault!" I growled.

"Stop it, Clarice. Right now."

"Why? What will you do to me?" I said, pushing him away from me.

He regained his balance quickly before grabbing my shoulders and slamming me into the wall behind me. His eyes were wide and for a moment I saw something I never thought I'd see. I saw the anger and frustration in his eyes.

"Don't test my patience, Clarice." He hissed.

We stared at each other for a long moment before I spoke.

"Tell me where you went." I whispered, all anger seemingly have left my body.

He sighed, releasing my shoulders before walking to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his forehead.

"I will tell you, Clarice. But not now. Not yet."

**_That's all you're going to get. Might as well give up. For now._**

I followed him to the bed, climbing in under the sheets. He followed my actions before I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He stroked my hair softly as I listened to the gentle beat of his heart.

"So am I." He murmured. "I will tell you in due time, Clarice. But I simply cannot tell you now."

I nodded, my cheek rubbing against his chest as I did so. After a few moments, I lifted my head to look up at him. He was lying with his eyes closed, breathing steadily. Anyone would think he was asleep.

"Do you care about me?" I asked, frowning to myself.

Hannibal opened his eyes, looking down at me. He ran a hand slowly through my hair.

"More than you will ever know."


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Will be updating this story a lot more, as you've probably noticed! Really hope you're enjoying it guys. Let me know what you think!**

The next morning, I awoke to the soft sound of piano music. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, seeing it was just after eight. I got up, walking towards where the music was coming from.

I walked along the hallway until I reached a door from which the music was coming from. I opened the door slowly, peeking around it, seeing Hannibal sat at a grand piano. I frowned to myself a little before approaching him.

**_I've never been in this room before. It's wonderful. I Wonder why he didn't show me in here. _**

He sensed my presence, but did not speak. His hands glided across the keys of the piano as he played a beautiful piece. Bach, I think it was.

I wandered around the room silently, waiting for him to finish the piece. The room was pretty bare apart from the piano and a dresser in the corner. I headed towards the dresser slowly. On top of it was a small frame with a picture of a small girl in it. She couldn't have been older than four or five. She was beautiful.

I hadn't noticed the playing had stopped and Hannibal was behind me. He placed a gently hand on my shoulder.

"That's my sister." He murmured.

"Your sister?" I asked, picking the frame up.

"Yes. Micha."

"She's beautiful." I smiled.

"She was." He sighed.

I put the frame down before turning around, frowning a little before realising.

"Oh, Hannibal. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It was a long time ago." He said, looking away.

I moved my hand up to cup his cheek gently. I ran my thumb along his soft skin before pulling him into a loving embrace.

"What was she like?" I said quietly after a long minute of silence.

He pulled away from me gently, sighing again.

"She was wonderful. Filled with so much love and joy." He paused for a moment. "She died too young."

"How old was she?" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

I had never seen so much pain in his eyes.

"She was six years old." He said, walking away from me.

I followed him slowly across the room, my breathing shallow as I tried to fight the tears. I never wanted to see him hurt.

"Too young. Too young." He muttered to himself.

"Hannibal?" I whispered, placing a hand on his back.

He shrugged my hand off, shaking his head.

"I don't want your pity." He said flatly.

"I don't pity you. I know what you went through and are still going through."

"You have no idea, Clarice." He hissed.

"Enlighten me, then." I said softly.

"No. I can't. I won't."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." I said, walking around him so we were face to face.

He laughed at me, making me frown.

**_What did I say?_**

"You can't help me, Clarice. No one can."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I am the way I am, because of what happened to my sister. I won't say anything more." He said, leaving the room swiftly.

I stood there, going over what he had said to me.

**_How did she die? He's traumatised by it. What on earth happened?_**

I headed into our bedroom, slipping on a pair of light jeans and a dark green jumper. Hannibal was nowhere to be seen, so I presumed he had gone downstairs.

As I headed downstairs, a smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air. I smiled weakly as I headed into the kitchen. Hannibal was busy at the stove, flipping pancakes and turning the bacon in the pan.

"Smells wonderful." I smiled, taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Within a couple of minutes, a plate of bacon and pancakes were placed in front of me.

"Thank you." I said as he sat beside me with his own plate.

We ate breakfast in silence. I glanced at him a few times, knowing his mind was preoccupied with something else.

When we finished breakfast, Hannibal retired to the piano room again. He repeated the same melancholy tune he played before. I wondered whether I should go to him, but I thought it best to give him some space.

Instead, I sat alone in the living room for a couple of hours, either reading or listening to music on the record player.

Come to think of it, I never actually explored the house properly. It was rather big. I had only been in a few of the rooms.

I placed my book down before heading upstairs. There were six doors to choose from. I knew one, of course, was our bedroom, another was a bathroom and another was the piano room. I had yet to find out what was hidden behind the other three doors.

I knew Hannibal was still playing, so it gave me time to have a look around. I opened the first mystery door, only to find a small wooden bed and a desk. I didn't bother going inside so I headed for the next door. Inside, was pretty much the same as the first except this room was much bigger and had a wardrobe too.

As I walked to the last door, on trying to open it, I noticed it was locked.

"What are you doing?" Hannibal's smooth metallic voice came from behind me.

**_How long has he been there?_**

"Why is it locked?" I asked innocently.

"You do know, Clarice, that curiosity killed the cat." He smiled.

"Cats have nine lives." I stated.

"And how many lives do you have left, Clarice?"

**_Not enough. Back away._**

I held my hands up in the air.

"I don't care what's behind that door." I said, heading for the stairs.

He smiled to himself, following me downstairs and into the living room. The record had finished playing by the time we got downstairs, so I started it again.

"Good choice." Hannibal commented.

"Thank you." I smiled, taking a seat on the sofa.

He sat down beside me before pulling my body closer to his. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I care about you too, you know?" I said after a few minutes of listening to the soft music playing in the background.

"I had hoped." He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"I care more than you think I do."

He squeezed me a little before resting his cheek on top of my head as he gazed into the fire, watching the flames dance.

I soon brought my hand to my mouth as I began to yawn.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"Have a nap. We have a special night ahead of us." He smiled.

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"And I told you that it's a surprise." He kissed the top of my head again.

I closed my eyes and within minutes, I was asleep in the arms of the man I felt safest with. The arms of the man I loved.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

"Clarice…"

I stirred in my sleep but did not wake. Hannibal stroked my face gently with the back of his hand as he began to speak again.

"Clarice, it's time to wake up."

"Hm?"

"Come on." He encouraged as I began to sit up.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"We have a few hours before we have to leave. We need to get ready and have dinner by seven."

"Christ. I've been asleep for hours!" I shook my head, standing up.

"I had a little sleep too." He smiled.

I held my hand out to him, which he gladly took.

"You need to help me choose what to wear." I smiled.

"Gladly." He winked, following me upstairs.

I tied my hair up into a neat bun before trying on the dresses. First up was the emerald one. I stepped out of our en-suite bathroom, biting on my lip gently as Hannibal took in my appearance.

"Breath taking. Absolutely breath taking." He murmured.

I twirled around for him, smiling sweetly before trying on the black dress. As I emerged from the bathroom, Hannibal's mouth opened slightly. His eyes darkened as he stood up.

"Breath taking again, my dear." He smiled, sauntering over to me. "Turn around." He whispered.

I turned around with no hesitation, smiling as I felt his hands glide slowly down my arms.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured, his breath tickling my ear.

He began to kiss my neck gently causing me to bite down on my lip. My hand moved back, behind his head before pushing him closer, encouraging him further.

Suddenly, he grasped my shoulders, turning me around quickly before capturing my lips with his. I closed my eyes, my hands threading through his hair as he dominated my lips.

A quiet gasp escaped me as he pushed me against the wall behind me. I smiled, deepening the kiss, tugging on his hair gently.

"We need to get ready." He murmured after a few moments before kissing my neck.

"Hm…" I hummed, my eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of his lips at my neck.

He pulled away from me, making me pout.

"I was enjoying that." I grumbled.

"So was I, but we have yet to have dinner my dear."

I nodded, sighing.

"So, which dress?" I asked, looking down at the black one that I was still wearing.

"The black, I think. Although you look beautiful in both. The black reminds me of that night on Chesapeake Bay when I stole our first kiss." He smiled fondly.

"Yes." I smiled weakly.

"I'll start dinner while you get ready." He said, heading for the door.

"Hannibal?" I called softly.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." I smiled.

He returned my smile, nodding, before leaving the room. I sat at the dressing table, putting on some beautiful silver drop earrings and the matching bracelet and necklace that Hannibal had brought for me. I then took my hair down from its bun, smiling at the soft waves it had created.

Next up was the make-up. I had never really been a big fan of make-up, but I thought as it was a special night, I'd make more of an effort. I applied a little mascara before putting on some deep red lipstick.

I stared at myself in the mirror, smiling a little. For once, I thought I looked good. I ran my fingers through my hair a little before putting on my black strappy heels. Like the make-up, I wasn't used to wearing heels, but they matched so beautifully with the dress that I couldn't resist.

Once I had finished getting ready, I headed downstairs where the smell of scallops engulfed my senses. I headed into the kitchen, smiling at seeing Hannibal busying himself at the stove.

"Hannibal?" I murmured.

He turned around, his face lighting up as he saw me.

"Clarice. You are so very beautiful." He smiled, kissing me on the forehead.

I smiled, taking a seat at the dining table in the corner of the room. Within minutes, he placed a dish of scallops and white fish in a delicious looking broth in front of me.

"This smells wonderful." I smiled.

"Thank you." He sat, taking a seat opposite me. "I hope you enjoy it."

We began to eat the meal in silence a few glances and smiles exchanged. I did enjoy the meal, very much. It was perfect.

"That was amazing, H." I said, dabbing the corners of my mouth with a napkin.

"H? Is that what I will be known as from now on?" He smirked.

"Yes." I smirked back, standing from the table. "You cooked, I'll wash up."

I collected the plates and glasses, putting them into the sink before running the hot tap, watching the frothy bubbles appear.

"I can do that, Clarice. Please, sit down." He said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Go and get ready." I urged, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I won't be long." He said before leaving the kitchen.

Within half an hour, we were in the car and on our way to- Well, wherever we were going.

"This music is beautiful." I commented, turning the volume up ever so slightly.

"Chopin." He replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

By this time, it was pitch black outside. The road was solely lit by the headlights of our car. I hadn't seen another car on the road for ages. I frowned to myself.

"H? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking a short cut into town. We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Right." I smiled, nodding.

Soon, the narrow road began to get wider and more cars started appearing. We arrived in town just over twenty minutes later. We pulled up outside a beautifully old building.

Hannibal opened my door for me, holding his hand out. I took his hand, smiling as I got out of the car. There were plenty of other couples walking into the building holding hands. They were dressed the same as us. Long gowns and tuxedos.

"Let's go inside. It's cold out here." Hannibal said, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close.

I still had no idea what we were doing. I hadn't been in this part of town before. It seemed much older than where we went shopping days before.

We headed inside, greeted by a man on the door, handing us each a small pamphlet. The building was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The ceilings must have been forty if not fifty feet high and the floor was gorgeous marble.

"Is this safe?" I whispered to Hannibal.

"Quite. No one knows us here." He smiled reassuringly.

"Doctor Lecter?" A male voice said from behind us, sending chills down my spine.

**_Who the fuck?_**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Never written a chapter like this before, so apologies on anything that seems unrealistic or out of place. Haven't planned anything for this story so just seeing where it takes me. Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one!**

My blood ran cold as Hannibal turned around. I couldn't breathe. Surely it was all over for us. Someone knew where we were and more importantly, who we were.

"Hello, Jack." I heard Hannibal say.

My eyes widened as I turned around. Jack was stood there in a suit, alone. His eyes too widened when he saw my face.

"Clarice?" He asked, frowning.

"Hello, Jack." I whispered.

"I've got to be in some sort of nightmare." Jack shook his head.

"We need to go. Now." I whispered to Hannibal.

"You're not going anywhere." Jack laughed.

I took Hannibal's hand in mine, my heart racing fast.

"Step aside, Jack." I murmured, keeping my voice low.

"Not a chance. He's not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Jack, can we do this somewhere else? I'd rather not make a scene." Hannibal said, his voice low like mine.

"Outside. Now." Jack said flatly. "If you try to make a run for it, I'll shoot you both."

Hannibal released my hand before heading outside. I followed closely behind, conscious of Jack being right behind me. Hannibal turned a corner when he got outside, leading us into an alleyway.

When we turned around, we were greeted by Jack holding his gun in the air. It was initially aimed at Hannibal, but then he moved it to me.

"What are you doing Jack?" I said warily.

"I thought I'd just be taking him in if I found him. But now it seems I have to take you in too, Clarice."

"I cannot allow you to do that, Jack. After all, Clarice is not here of her own free will."

**_What are you doing, H?_**

"Is that so, Starling?" Jack said, frowning at me.

"Yes."

"Nevertheless, you're both coming with me."

**_That didn't work, H. We need another idea._**

"And how do you suppose you're going to apprehend the both of us?" I laughed.

Jack quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. He then wrapped my arms behind my back before holding the gun to my head.

A pair of handcuffs was dropped to the floor and kicked over to Hannibal.

"Put them on, or I'll shoot her."

"What makes you think I care?" Hannibal laughed.

If anyone else was there, they'd think Hannibal didn't care if I was shot. But deep down, I know he did care.

Jack moved his finger over the trigger, gritting his teeth.

"Do it." Jack hissed at him.

"Don't do it, H." I said, shaking my head gently.

Our eyes met, mine glazed over with tears while his were dark and angry. I nodded to him once before he lunged at Jack. Jack moved the gun to point at Hannibal as I brought my knee up to his stomach, hitting the gun away with my hand.

Hannibal picked up the cuffs, pushing Jack against the wall harshly. I moved to bring his hands behind his back before Hannibal cuffed them. I picked the gun up, holding it close to me.

"Bad move, Jack." Hannibal muttered in to his ear.

"Don't hurt him, H." I said quietly.

Hannibal looked at me for a second before returning his gaze to Jack.

"Who knows about our presence here, Jack?" Hannibal asked, still holding him against the wall.

"Only me."

"And how did you come about finding us?"

"Luck." Jack muttered.

"Bullshit." I hissed at him. "The world is a big place Jack. You just so happened to be here on this night at the same time as Hannibal and I? Considering you were head of Behavioural Science, I would have thought you'd be better at lying."

"Fine. They all know. They know I'm here. They don't know, however, that you're here."

"I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth, Jack." I continued.

"We had our suspicions you were here. We have eyes everywhere, Starling."

"You've retired and they still think they need you." I muttered.

"I found you, didn't I?"

"Like you said, luck." I muttered bitterly.

Jack laughed as I moved behind Hannibal, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, only loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"You're going to have to come with Clarice and I, Jack." Hannibal said, tugging him down the alleyway to the carpark. "Stay quiet, or I will kill you."

I followed them both, keeping the gun close to my body, but having it ready. Hannibal unlocked our car, pushing Jack against the back of it.

"Hand me the gun, Clarice."

"H?" I asked, frowning.

"Give it to me."

I handed him the gun quickly before standing back.

**_What are you doing H?_**

"Clarice, avert your eyes."

"Wh-"

Before I had time to ask why, Hannibal had hit Jack over the head with the butt of the gun, causing him to collapse onto the boot of the car. Hannibal pushed his unconscious body to the ground before opening the boot.

"Now then, you be a good boy and be quiet." Hannibal smiled, picking up Jack's lifeless body before heaving it into the boot of the car.

Not wanting to see anymore, I got into the car. Within a minute, Hannibal was by my side, breathing heavily.

"What are we going to do?" I repeated for the second time that night.

"There are two options." Hannibal paused as he started the car. "We let him go or we kill him."

"You'd risk letting him go?" I asked.

"For your sake, yes. I know he meant a great deal to you."

"He was like a father to me." I muttered.

"I'm sure he didn't see it that way. Not in his head anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"Do you remember when we first met, Clarice?"

"Of course, I'll never forget it."

"And do you remember what I said about dear old Jack?"

Then it dawned on me. What he had said all those years ago. Was it really true?

"He did want you sexually, Clarice. He still does. Can't you sense it?"

"Stop it." I muttered, averting my gaze out the window.

After a long ten minutes of silence, Hannibal spoke again, snapping me out of my daze.

"So, what is it to be, Clarice? Let him live, or let him die?"

"That's just it. We won't be 'letting him die'. We'll be murdering him." I hissed.

"Fine. Shall I kill him or let him go? Is that a better way of phrasing it?" He replied in the same tone.

I sank back into my seat. I had that feeling again. That feeling of hopelessness. That feeling of wanting to go home to Arlington where I grew up. Where I was safe and no one knew me. Where I was loved and cared for.

"Spare him. Take him somewhere far away from here."

Hannibal nodded, turning from the main road on to a narrow lane.

"We will have to move, I take it?" I asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately. We have a few days at the most. They won't be able to trace us that quickly. By the time they do, we'll be long gone."


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I've been working on this chapter for hours and I'm still not entirely satisfied. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews! It's nice to know people still enjoy this story. **

Hannibal dropped me at home before leaving again immediately. We had to get Jack as far away from us as possible before he woke up.

I began packing a few things when I got home, knowing we'd have to leave as soon as possible. By the time I had finished packing our necessities into a case and had a shower, Hannibal still wasn't home. I quickly dried my hair before changing into some jeans and a t-shirt.

I headed downstairs just as Hannibal walked through the door.

"Is everything alright?" I asked warily.

"I took Jack far away from here. Estimating the time it would take for him to wake up, I drove until then. I left him in the middle of a corn field." He paused. "Don't worry. There was nothing around him for miles. I took Jack's cell phone and destroyed it on the way home. So it will take him a while to contact anyone."

I nodded, taking all the information in as he removed his coat. I walked over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"We'll be ok, won't we?" I whispered.

"Perfectly." He replied, kissing the top of my head.

We both knew we wouldn't be ok. We had to run for the rest of our lives. To me, it didn't matter. I was with the only person who made me feel safe.

"Where are we going to go?" I said, pulling away from him before heading into the living room.

"I have money saved. We will travel to the other side of Lithuania."

My eyes widened.

"You've got to be joking."

"It's a risk, but one we will have to take. I cannot go around buying and renting houses as I please. They will find a pattern somewhere. We have to be very, very careful Clarice."

"And you think staying in Lithuania where they know we are is careful?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"I know someone here. She can help us."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Trust me Clarice. That is all I ask."

I nodded, sighing.

"I trust you. Can you trust her?"

"With my life."

I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Who was this woman? And why did Hannibal speak so fondly of her?

"When do we leave?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

"As soon as possible."

He sat down beside me on the sofa, pulling me close to him. Kissing the top of my head, he gently ran his fingers slowly down my bare arm.

"What do we do from there?"

"We will obtain fake passports and such. I'm afraid you will have to change your appearance." He said, sighing as he ran a hand gently through my hair.

I nodded along as he spoke. My eyes drifted to the fireplace in front of us. The fire had longed burnt out and all that was left was black soot and a few pieces of wood.

"Then where will we go?"

"We will have to leave the country, but we can sort that out when we arrive." He paused for a moment. "It would be best if we leave soon."

I nodded again, standing up from the sofa.

"I've packed our things."

He smiled, standing up, taking my hands in his. He pulled me close, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'll put the things in the car." He said, heading upstairs for our bags.

I looked around the living room sighing. In the short time I had been there, it felt like home. It was home.

**_Not anymore._**

I must have walked through the house at least three times before I was satisfied we hadn't forgotten anything.

"Clarice, it's time to go." Hannibal murmured from behind me. "Everything is ready."

I nodded, turning around to face him.

"How long will it take to get there?" I asked, following him out of the house.

"About three hours." He said, locking the door behind him.

I nodded again, climbing into the car. Hannibal soon joined me and within a couple of minutes we were driving down the road.

The journey ahead was long and conversation was minimal. My head was so confused. In the space of just over a week someone had already found us. Accidental or not.

**_It's your fault. He won't get far with you._**

"Try to sleep, Clarice. We've a long drive ahead of us."

"I'm not tired." I paused for a moment. "Who is she?"

"An old friend." He replied, not taking his eyes from the road.

**_I gathered that much._**

Hannibal was right though. We did have a long drive ahead of us, and I was tired. But from everything that had happened, I couldn't sleep.

"Pull over." I gasped, bringing my hand up to my mouth.

The car suddenly stopped and I opened the door immediately, throwing up on the ground before I had chance to get out.

Hannibal handed me a handkerchief before rubbing my back gently.

"You need to eat." He stated. "We haven't eaten for hours."

"I'm fine. Just a little car sick."

Hannibal handed me a bottle of water which I used to swill my mouth out. I then closed the door, wiping my mouth on the handkerchief as Hannibal started the car again.

"Open the window. It will help with the sickness."

I nodded, opening the window a little. I welcomed the cool breeze that flowed through the window into the car. The sickness passed after half an hour or so, but Hannibal convinced me to have some food. We stopped at a 24 hour place to Hannibal's distaste.

"I'd take you to a beautiful restaurant if I could." He murmured as I picked up a ham salad sandwich.

"This will do for now H." I smiled. "Rain check?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Go to the car, I'll finish up here."

"Thank you." I said, kissing him on the cheek before heading to the car.

Hannibal soon joined me, passing me another bottle of water and the sandwich. I frowned, seeing he didn't have anything for himself.

"You need to eat too."

"I will later." He said, pulling away from the store.

I finished the sandwich pretty quickly before taking a long sip of water. I then turned the radio on, pressing play on the CD, smiling as the music came on.

Other than the soft music flowing through the car, everything else was silent. Within a few minutes, I was asleep. I couldn't deny the fact I was exhausted. I had been for the past few days.

"Clarice? Wake up." A voice called softly.

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly, greeted by Hannibal's comforting smile.

"We're here."

"Already?" I said, frowning.

I looked out of the car, my eyes widening.

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to Lecter Castle."

**AN: As you can see, Clarice and H have ended up at Lecter Castle. As I haven't read the books for years, I'm not too sure what it was like there so apologies for all the wrong detailing. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: A special shout out to Autumn Phillips! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews m'lovely! They really do help me with the writing and believing in myself! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!**

"What?" I said, frowning.

"The place where I grew up. It has been restored since then." He said, getting out of the car.

I followed suit, still amazed at the building that stood before me. It was beautiful.

I stayed close to Hannibal as we approached the castle. He wrapped an arm around my waist, giving me a little squeeze before releasing me.

"Everything will be ok." He murmured.

Suddenly, without knocking, the door opened. A Japanese woman appeared. Small, about Hannibal's age with long grey hair pulled into a neat bun.

"Hannibal?" The woman said in disbelief.

"Good evening, Chiyo. I know it's late."

"What are you doing here?" She said, showing no indications of allowing us inside.

"We need your help, Chiyo." Hannibal stated.

"Who is she?" The woman frowned, looking me up and down.

**_Stay cool, Starling. _**

"A friend." He paused. "May we come inside?"

**_Friend? Oh right. Fine. Whatever. _**

Reluctantly, the woman stepped aside. I followed Hannibal into the castle, staying close to him. The woman, or 'Chiyo' as Hannibal called her, closed the door behind us.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Chiyo said, walking into the living room.

The castle was just as beautiful inside as it was out, if not more so. The walls were a deep red colour with mahogany cabinets all through the house. The floor was wooden, with a large red rug on the floor. In the living room, there were several mahogany coloured sofas and a beautiful fireplace.

Chiyo motioned for us both to sit down. As we did, she moved to stand in front of us, arms crossed.

"What brings you here, Hannibal?" She asked flatly.

"We need to disappear."

She laughed.

"And you've come to me for help with that?" She shook her head.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't completely necessary."

"Doesn't she speak?" She said, shooting a glance at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her as Hannibal placed his hand over mine.

**_Calm down. If she can truly help, you need her on side. _**

"Nice to meet you." I smiled bitterly.

She returned her gaze to Hannibal, completely ignoring me.

"I can get you both passports. It will take a couple of days."

"Thank you, Chiyo." He nodded once.

"I suppose you'll need somewhere to stay." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget, Chiyo, technically this is my property." Hannibal paused. "I'm sure we can all share."

"My room is on the second floor, first door to the left. Don't go in there. Everywhere else is yours. The room on the same floor to the right at the end of the corridor is the best one. It has everything you will need." She said, walking into the hallway.

I frowned a little before looking at Hannibal.

"Care to explain?"

"That's Chiyo.-"

Before he could finish, I cut him off.

"Yes, I'm well aware of her name. Now who the fuck is she?" I hissed.

**_For Christ sake, get a grip Starling._**

"She was a maid for my aunt here at the castle. She fell in love with the place and as I couldn't stay here, I offered it to her to stay in."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Yeah ok. I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

Hannibal stood up, holding out his hand. I took it, pulling myself up from the sofa before following him upstairs. Hannibal led me to the room Chiyo had pointed out for us to stay in.

The room was fairly big, with an en-suite bathroom and old fashioned mahogany wardrobe. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room against the wall, also mahogany. I sat down on the edge of the bed, folding my arms across my chest.

"I will collect our things. I won't be a moment." Hannibal said before leaving the room.

After a few moments, I stood from the bed, heading for the window at the other side of the room. It overlooked the driveway and gardens. I then saw Hannibal emerge from the castle, closely followed by Chiyo. I frowned, watching them through the darkness.

Suddenly, Hannibal looked up at the window, making me shrink back against the wall immediately. I then returned to my position on the bed, my heart racing.

**_What was he talking to her about?_**

All of a sudden, I ran to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet. I groaned, wiping my mouth with some tissue, sinking down to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest.

**_What the fuck is wrong with me?_**

Hannibal entered the bathroom, frowning at me.

"Clarice?" He said softly, crouching down beside me.

He placed the back of his hand on my forehead, his face filled with concern.

"You've got a temperature." He stated. "Come, let's get you to bed."

He picked me up carefully and carried me into the bedroom. After placing me on the bed and pulling the covers over me, he lay down beside me.

"How many times have you been sick?" He asked.

"Twice." I said sleepily.

He nodded, sighing. He then kissed the top of my head before bringing a hand up to gently place my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep." He murmured, stroking my hair.

Within minutes of Hannibal stroking my hair and whispering soothing words to me, I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, I reached over for Hannibal, frowning when I realised he wasn't there. I sat up, looking around the room. It was still fairly dark; the dawn was just breaking over the horizon.

I stood from the bed, heading out onto the landing. The castle was silent. I hugged myself, feeling the cold on my bare arms. I then headed downstairs where I found Hannibal and Chiyo in the kitchen.

"You're up early." Hannibal murmured as I entered.

"So are you." I said flatly, eyeing Chiyo.

For some reason, I didn't trust her one bit. Whether that was the jealousy talking or not, I didn't know.

"I'll leave you to it." Chiyo said, nodding at Hannibal before leaving the room.

"She doesn't like me." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you like her?" He smiled a little.

"Not particularly."

Hannibal smiled again, heading to the fridge.

"Hungry?"

I shook my head, frowning a little. Hannibal saw my expression and before he could ask what was wrong, I ran to the bin and threw what little I had in my stomach up.

Hannibal handed me a damp towel to wipe my mouth with. I thanked him, sighing before sitting down at the table. He followed me to the table, placing the back of his hand on my forehead again.

"You still have a temperature." He stated, walking to the fridge.

"I'm fine."

"Clearly not, Clarice." He said, irritated. "Don't lie, not to me. Especially not about your health and wellbeing." He said in a softer tone.

I sighed, shaking my head a little.

"What's wrong? Tell me." He said, sitting down beside me.

I shook my head again, biting down on my lip, my eyes filling with tears.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." He said, rubbing my back gently.

"I'm late."


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Have been struggling to write this chapter. Thank you for the support!**

Hannibal said nothing. His facial expression changed from concern to guilt. I frowned at him, wishing he would break the silence.

"Please say something." I whispered.

He stood from the table, walking towards the living room. I shook my head before standing from the table and following him. He paced up and down the living room, a hand rubbing his forehead.

"Please." I whispered again. "Say something."

"You need to take a test." He said bluntly.

I nodded, a tear sliding slowly down my cheek, leaving a burning sensation along its path. I'd never thought about having children, especially not on the run.

"I'll go and get you one now." He said, leaving the room swiftly.

I stood there, a hand moving to my stomach. I rubbed it gently, trying to calm my rapid breathing down. Chiyo entered the room, looking me up and down.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Out." I replied, still in shock.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure." I murmured, staring into the blazing fire in front of me.

Chiyo huffed, before going into the kitchen. A few moments later, she came in with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I suppose I should offer you a drink." She muttered, pouring herself a glass.

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." She said, rolling her eyes before sitting on one of the sofas.

I turned around to face her, cocking my head to the side slightly. She was pretty, admittedly. Long flowing hair, slender figure and dark brown eyes.

"Good luck running with him." She said, finally breaking the silence.

"Why would we need luck? He's evaded the FBI for over ten years. We don't need luck." I laughed.

"I didn't mean that." She rolled her eyes again. "Have you ever thought that you might be on the menu?" She smiled sweetly.

"He wouldn't hurt me." I said bluntly.

"Yeah." She nodded, a smirk on her face.

**_She's just trying to provoke you. Don't retaliate. _**

I shook my head, turning back around to face the blazing fire in front of me. I watched the flames dance for I don't know how long.

A hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, seeing Hannibal holding a small paper bag. He held his hand out to me, which I took, before leading me upstairs.

On reaching our room, he handed me the bag, kissing me softly on the cheek. I headed into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I couldn't be pregnant, surely.

I sighed, sitting down on the toilet, taking the test from the paper bag. I examined the box, frowning. Following the instructions, I did the test before going back into the bedroom. I found Hannibal pacing up and down.

"Have you done it? What did it say?" He gushed.

"We have to wait three minutes." I stated, my hands shaking.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths. Hannibal sat beside me, not taking his eyes from the test that sat in my hands.

"What do we do if it's positive?" I whispered.

He didn't reply, which made me even more nervous. When the three minutes were up, I look down at the test. My heart stopped. Two pink lines sat in the window of the test.

"What is it? What does that mean?" Hannibal asked urgently.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

I could almost hear Hannibal's heart beating rapidly. He placed a hand on my knee, squeezing it gently. Instinctively, I placed a hand on my stomach. My eyes filled with tears. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Either way, I was terrified.

Hannibal glanced at me, seeing a tear slide down my cheek. He wiped the tear away gently with his thumb.

"We have to take you to a doctor." He said after a while of silence.

"You know we can't do that."

"We have no choice."

I sighed heavily. He was right, we did have no choice.

"But it's too dangerous."

"We can wait a while. But before the first trimester is over, we have to get you to a doctor."

I nodded, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. I peeked up at him, seeing his eyes glazed over. He looked down at me, smiling weakly. I took his hand in mine, placing it on my stomach. He rubbed it gently, sighing.

"You don't want this baby." I stated.

"It's not a matter of wanting, Clarice." He sighed. "It's just the child would be growing up in unfortunate circumstances."

"What? With parents on the run?" I said, standing up.

"Yes."

"That doesn't mean we won't give this baby all the love we can." I hissed.

"That's not what I meant." He said, standing up.

"Sure sounded like that's what you meant." I said, turning around, heading for the door.

Hannibal grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him, my body slamming against his. I stared up at him, blinking rapidly. He moved a hand to stroke my cheek gently.

"I want you and this baby." He murmured.

My heart skipped a beat.

"You mean that?" I asked quietly.

"With all my heart." He whispered, kissing me softly.

I moved my arms up, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. I pulled him over to the bed, pushing him down onto it. He smiled as I climbed on top of him.

I gazed down at him, biting my lip, moving my hands to cup his face. I smiled a little, leaning up to kiss him once more.

"I love you." I whispered, leaning my forehead against his as I closed my eyes.

He smiled, although I could not see it. We lay there for a while in silence. I wasn't expecting him to say it back, so I wasn't particularly disappointed. You can't help who you fall in love with.

"I love you too." He murmured.

My eyes snapped open as I gazed down at him. My eyes began to fill up. He loved me.

"And this little one." He continued, moving a hand to gently rub my stomach.

I kissed him hard, my hands on either side of his face. He rolled over quickly, pinning me down to the bed. I laughed as he began to tickle me.

**_I like playful H…_**

After a few minutes of playing, we lay side by side, our breathing heavy. I rolled over to look at him, smiling.

"I could get used to this." I whispered.


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: I know I keep saying this, but thank you so much for the reviews! Really glad people are still interested in this story. Enjoy!**

Three weeks later we had found a nice little home in Sweden. There was nothing there that linked me or Hannibal and we kept our heads down to avoid suspicion.

The house was beautiful. Flowers covered the front garden with a little wooden archway at the door. On entering, to the left was the dining room, small but lovely. To the right, the kitchen which led onto the living room.

Upstairs, there was three bedrooms. One, for myself and Hannibal, another for our little one, and the last we used as an office. Of course, Hannibal made sure there was a grand piano in there for the both of us, although I couldn't really play.

"H?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

Hannibal was busy at the stove making dinner. It smelt wonderful. Spaghetti Bolognese, my favourite.

"Yes, my love?"

"Teach me how to play." I murmured to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Of course, Clarice." He smiled, although I could not see it.

"And I want you to teach me a little Italian."

He turned around in my arms, wrapping his own around my slender body.

"With pleasure." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Good, I'm starving." I grinned, kissing his cheek. "What would you like to drink?"

"I think I'll have Chianti. There's a bottle in the cellar, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not." I said, heading into the foyer.

The cellar door was underneath the stairs. I opened the door, turning on the dim light before walking carefully down the steep narrow stairs.

There wasn't much in the cellar. A large wine rack and some junk that the previous owners had left behind.

I scanned the wine rack, picking out a bottle of Chianti. I analysed the bottle before heading towards the stairs. Suddenly, the bulb at the top of the stairs blew up, leaving me in darkness. I screamed, dropping the bottle on the floor in shock.

**_Oh god. Please don't do this to me. Not down here. _**

I didn't realise the broken bottle had caused a gash on my bare foot. I was more concerned about being alone in the darkness.

"Clarice?" Hannibal called.

Then there was a flash of light before a loud thudding as Hannibal rushed down the stairs. The light shone in my eyes before a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I began to cry in his arms. I felt safe, and that's all that mattered.

"Get me out of here." I whispered.

He picked me up, carrying me carefully up the stairs. Before we reached the top, Hannibal spoke.

"You're bleeding." He murmured.

I clung to him, shaking. I didn't care about the gash on my foot. I was just glad to be out of there. It brought back way too many memories.

He placed me down on the sofa in the living room before rushing into the kitchen. He came back moments later carrying a couple of towels, a bowl of warm water, some tweezers and some rubbing alcohol.

He elevated my foot with a chair before holding one of the towels onto my foot, applying pressure. I winced at the pain, gritting my teeth.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

He looked up at me, smiling weakly.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I don't want you to go down there again."

**_Don't worry, I won't be going down there any time soon._**

When the bleeding had virtually stopped, he removed the blood covered towel, placing it onto the wooden floor beside him. He picked up the tweezers, removing the glass from the wound carefully.

He then poured rubbing alcohol over the wound, making me groan in pain. Using the other towel to dap the wound dry, he began to stitch it up.

When he was finished, he kissed my foot gently, before cleaning up. I leaned back on the sofa, sighing.

**_So bloody clumsy. _**

Hannibal came back into the room a few minutes later with a bowl of Bolognese. I smiled, taking the bowl from him.

"Thank you."

"I'll go and get us a drink." He said, leaving the room.

I waited for him to return with our drinks which turned out to be water and his dinner before beginning to eat my own.

"This is wonderful." I smiled, taking another mouthful of the spaghetti.

He smiled, sitting down beside me before tucking into his own meal. We enjoyed dinner in silence, occasionally glancing at each other.

When we had finished, I was about to take the bowls from Hannibal as he shook his head.

"Let me. You need to rest that foot."

I smiled weakly, allowing him to take the dishes away. Within a few minutes, he was back in the room. Without warning, he picked me up bridal style causing me to gasp in surprise.

He headed upstairs, me in his arms. I smirked as he entered our bedroom. He placed me down on the bed before walking into the bathroom. I frowned. He returned, holding a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Take these." He instructed, handing me the water and aspirin.

I took the tablets, staring at him with a confused look on my face.

"Not tonight." He smiled a little. "You need to rest, remember?"

I pouted.

**_Spoil sport._**

He lay on the bed beside me, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the gentle beat of his heart. I hadn't realised before now, how tired I actually was.

"What was she like?" I asked, surprised at my own question.

"I presume you mean Mischa?"

I nodded.

"She was a beautiful young girl. She had so much to learn, as had I." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I loved her more than anything in the world."

"You miss her." I stated, kissing his chest.

"Very much."

"What happened to your parents?"

Hannibal sighed.

"So eager for information." He smiled weakly. "They died, along with Mischa."

"How?"

"Go to sleep." He said gently, kissing the top of my head.

"You will tell me, one day, won't you?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes. I promise."


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Really struggled to write this chapter guys. My mind is going blank. Happy Christmas by the way! Won't be uploading for a few days at least after this one. Christmas is a busy time. Hope you all have a great one! Enjoy!**

The next morning, I woke up with a terrible feeling in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. I groaned, wiping my mouth with some tissue. I then had a wash and brushed my teeth before staring at myself in the mirror. I looked ill. Dark circles hung around my eyes and I'd lost a lot of weight.

I went back into the bedroom, noticing Hannibal wasn't there. Glancing at the clock, I realised it wasn't morning at all.

**_It's midday! Why didn't H wake me?_**

I headed downstairs, finding him in the living room, reading a book. I sat down beside him, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning." Hannibal smiled.

"Morning H." I smiled back at him, resting my head on his shoulder.

I glanced down at the book, recognising that it was Wuthering Heights. I smiled a little, reading along the pages with him.

"I didn't think this would be the kind of book you'd be into, H." I murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"It happens to be one of my favourites." He replied, not taking his eyes from the pages.

His long slender fingers turned the page slowly. I continued to read along with him, he being much quicker than I. Before I had time to finish the page, he had already turned it. I huffed in frustration causing Hannibal to smirk at me.

"I didn't think this would be the kind of book you'd be into, Clarice." He smirked playfully.

"I'll have you know, I am a very intellectual person!" I pouted.

"I have no doubts about that." He said huskily.

I glanced to him, seeing his eyes turn dark. He closed the book, placing it down on the arm of the sofa beside him. Suddenly, he pulled me into his lap making me gasp. I gazed down at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I thought you were busy reading." I murmured, trying to keep a straight face.

"I was. But I am now otherwise, preoccupied." He winked before bringing his lips crashing to mine.

**_Playful H…_**

I moved my lips along with his, my hands threading into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He let out a quiet groan as his hands slid up my back, bringing my body closer to his. I pouted as he pulled away from me, giving him a questioning look.

"Doesn't your foot hurt, Clarice?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly, my eyes filled with want and desire. He smiled a devious smile before pushing me down onto the sofa beside where we were sat. I lay there, biting my lip as Hannibal stared at me, his eyes dark.

He lowered himself slowly, his body hovering mere centimetres above mine. I could feel his gentle breathing against my face before he brought his lips down to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, using them to pull his body down onto mine.

Suddenly, my mind went into a whirl. What if he didn't want our baby? This is how we got into this so called mess.

He pulled away after a few moments, realising I wasn't responding to him. He frowned at me as I stared with a puzzled look on my face.

"Clarice?"

"You do want this baby, don't you H?"

He sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"I've told you before, Clarice. I want you and this baby."

"I just can't help but feel I'm not good enough." I murmured.

He sighed again, climbing off of me, taking my hands in his before pulling me up to sit beside him.

"It is I who am not worthy of you."

"What if one day you don't want me anymore?"

**_Grow up, Starling._**

I'd never felt like this towards someone before and I didn't want the amazing feeling to end. I felt complete with him.

"I have wanted you for over ten years, Clarice. I have only just found you. I'm not going to let you go." He smiled weakly.

I climbed onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck before resting my head on his shoulder.

"We'll have to decorate the spare room at some point and turn it into a nursery." I murmured.

"Yes, and we have baby names to consider."

"I like Amelia."

"Beautiful name. And for a boy?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"I was thinking of Elijah."

"Another fine choice." He smiled, kissing the top of my head. "How has the sickness been?"

"The same as it has always been. Throwing up a few times a day. I'll get used to it."

"I wish you didn't feel this way." He murmured into my hair.

"It's part of pregnancy, H." I smiled.

"Unfortunately."

"It'll be over before we know it."

He nodded, clearly something occupying his mind. I stared absently at him for a minute before he realised.

"What's wrong, H?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

**_I can see right through you, H._**

"Tell me."

"Clarice, it is nothing to worry about. Leave it alone please." He said, gently pushing me from his lap before standing up.

I watched him walk out of the room, frowning to myself. I didn't know where he went; all I knew was that he needed time alone. He had gone from not really having conversations with someone to having them virtually 24/7. I suppose it was like me. Everyone needs space once in a while.

I sighed to myself, bringing my legs up onto the sofa before folding them underneath me. I gazed into the dancing flames in front of me. It looked beautiful. Calming. Warm.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream coming from outside. I shot up from the sofa, taking the gun from the draw in the living room before heading into the foyer. I looked out of the window, seeing nothing. I then headed into the street.

Because of the cold winter months, the sky was already beginning to grow dark. I shivered from the cold, walking quickly to where I had heard the scream come from.

A hand was quickly placed onto my shoulder, causing me to turn around sharply, my gun following my gaze.

"You really shouldn't wave a gun around like that, Clarice." Hannibal murmured.

"Where did you come from?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I saw you leave the house. I wondered why. Especially without a coat and shoes." He glanced down at my feet.

**_Oh shit. Shoes._**

"I heard someone screaming." I said, turning around again.

Hannibal grabbed my arm gently, pulling me back.

"Let me go take a look. Go home. I don't want anything to happen to you and this little one." He smiled, placing a hand on my stomach before walking away.

"Be careful." I whispered into the darkness.


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: This chapter is a lot shorter than the others guys. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!**

Half an hour had passed and Hannibal still hadn't come home. I was pacing up and down in the kitchen, looking out of the window onto the street. I tried to calm myself down, knowing he could handle himself. With this in mind, I was still worried.

**_Oh fuck this. _**

I headed into the foyer, grabbing a coat and shoes before putting them on. I then left the house, making sure I still had the gun tucked away in the waistband of my pants. I was scared for him, of course I was. But a tiny part of me was angry.

**_If anything happens to him, I swear to god…_**

I took a deep breath, heading to where he had disappeared into the trees. Unfortunately for me, it was now pitch black and I had forgotten to bring a torch. With virtually no visibility through the forest, I proceeded cautiously.

"Please be ok. Please be ok." I repeated to myself in a whispered tone.

"Clarice?" A voice called.

**_Hannibal. _**

"Where are you?" I called back, looking around frantically, heading towards where the voice was coming from.

"Run, Clarice. Run." I heard his gasping voice.

I moved quickly towards where his voice was coming from, seeing his dishevelled body slumped onto the ground. I dropped to my knees, picking his head up gently in my hands.

"H?" I whispered.

Even through the darkness I could see his head covered in blood.

"Oh god, H. What happened?" I whispered again.

"Get out… Of here…" He gasped.

"I won't leave you." I said, placing my hand on his hip, stroking it gently.

He winced, groaning in pain. I frowned, looking down at my hand. It too, was covered in blood.

"Shit." I said, pressing my hand to his hip, trying to stop the bleeding.

The gash in his hip was huge. I couldn't stop the bleeding enough. He was groaning in agony.

"You'll be ok, H." I nodded, trying to brave a smile.

"I love you." He whispered. "I always have."

"Don't you dare say your goodbyes. You're not going anywhere." I said, my voice wavering.

"Take care of our little one." He said, his eyes slowly closing.

"H, stay with me." I cried. "Please stay with me."

I shook his body gently, my hands shaking, tears filling my eyes.

"H? Please wake up."

I began to shake his body harder, but it was just limp.

"Wake up!" I screamed, tears beginning to stream down my face. "Don't you leave me. Don't you dare fucking leave me." I hissed, my vision blurred from the tears.

No matter how hard I tried, the bleeding just wouldn't stop. In my heart I knew he was gone, but I wouldn't give up. My hands gripped his hip harder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't leave me." I cried. "Please. I'm begging you."

I lowered myself down to him, wrapping his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest, my whole body shaking from shock and the cold. I didn't know what to do. He was gone. I lay there in his arms for a while, not wanting to move. Even though he was gone, I couldn't leave him.

"Remember when we first met, H?" I whispered into the darkness. "You were so intimidating. I had to be strong. I was so naïve wasn't I?"

I knew he couldn't hear me, but that didn't stop me from talking to his lifeless body.

"I always knew there was something between us. I was too afraid to find out what it was. Now I know what it was. It was love. I needed you in my life. Morals weren't strong enough to keep me away from you. You broke my walls down." I paused. "I think I broke yours too. At least a little. I wish I could have met your sister. She sounded wonderful. Just like you."

I snuggled closer to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his body. I looked up to him, kissing his cheek gently, tears still streaming down my face.

"You left me too soon. Like my father. Why do people always leave me?" I cried into his chest, rocking myself back and forward. "Our baby needs a father. Our baby needs you, H. Come back to me. Please come back to me."

**AN: Bet you all hate me right now! Just to clarify, this is NOT the end of the story. I'll be back with more soon!**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry for the delay on this one guys! Happy new year! This one is very short as I have no clue where to go with it and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! Hope you enjoy xo**

I lay there, for god knows how long before a warm hand was placed gently onto my cheek. I jumped up, screaming.

"Clarice, it's ok! It's me." Hannibal gushed, wrapping his arms around me.

"What?" I said in shock. "But you're dead."

I then looked around me. I wasn't in the forest, I was in our living room, sitting on the sofa. I frowned, looking up at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his body.

"You're really here?" I whispered, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm here. It was all a bad dream."

"Oh thank god." I cried, pulling him even closer to me. "What happened out there?"

"I went into the forest." He said, kissing the top of my head. "There was nothing out there. I heard no screaming. When I got home I found you here on the sofa."

"It was all a dream." I sighed, smiling.

"It was all a dream." He nodded.

"Thank god. I was so scared, H. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd have to bring our baby up on my own." I gushed, gripping him tighter.

"Hush now." He murmured. "I'm here. I won't leave you."

He picked me up gently, carrying me upstairs. Heading into the bedroom, he placed me onto the bed, pulling the covers over me. He lay down beside me, wrapping an arm around me, pulling me closer.

"You're sure there was nothing out there?" I asked quietly.

"Quite sure." He nodded, kissing the top of my head. "You're safe."

"I feel safe with you."

"I'm glad. You have nothing to worry about when you're with me. I will protect you with my life."

I looked up at him, smiling.

"I love you, H."

"And I love you, Clarice." He replied, stroking my hair gently.

"You better." I smirked.

He smirked back at me, planting a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. I sighed, nuzzling closer to him. He was really there. Where he should be. At home. With me.

"I was so afraid." I whispered into his chest. "So afraid of losing you."

"I'm here." He murmured, stroking my hair softly.

"I've never been so scared before."

"You're safe here, with me. I'll never leave you, Clarice."

"You better not." I smiled weakly before glancing up at him.

He smiled down at me before bringing his lips gently to mine.


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: I couldn't kill H off! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the bright sun shining through the open window of our bedroom. I winced at the sudden invasion of light as I sat up in bed. I could hear Hannibal busying himself in the bathroom. I got up from the bed, padding over to the bathroom door, knocking on it gently before entering.

I found Hannibal at the sink, shaving. He had a towel wrapped around him, only covering the lower half of his body. I stood there for a few moments, admiring his physique before walking to the other side of him, watching him move the blade gently along his skin.

"Let me." I murmured.

He turned slightly, passing me the blade. I dipped the blade into the sink of warm water before bringing it to his cheek. I slid it carefully along his jaw line, the concentration evident on my face. I stood back when I had finished, smiling at him.

"All done."

"Thank you." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Can we go out today, H?" I asked as he washed the remanence of the soap from his face.

"Where would you like to go, Clarice?"

I thought for a few moments as he dried his face before gazing at me.

"I'd like to go to a park of some sort." I murmured. "For a picnic."

"I like that idea." He smiled, taking my hand in his.

He led me downstairs and into the kitchen, not letting go of my hand. He then gestured for me to sit down at the island in the middle of the room before busying himself at the fridge.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." I nodded vigorously.

"How does scrambled eggs, salmon and bagels sound?" He asked, his back to me.

"It sounds delicious." And as if on cue, my stomach rumbled.

Within fifteen minutes, we were sat at the dining table eating our breakfast. I savoured the taste of every single bite. It was wonderful.

"Bear in mind you cannot have this meal very often, Clarice."

"I know." I sighed.

Being pregnant limited what foods I could eat, which was disappointing.

**_It will be worth it in the end._**

He reached a hand over the table, taking mine in his. I squeezed his hand lightly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"That was lovely, thank you."

He smiled, picking the plates up from the table before heading into the kitchen. I followed him, seeing him place the plates in the sink.

"Let me do that, H." I said, planting a kiss on his back.

"I'll take care of it, my dear." He paused for a moment before continuing. "When would you like to go out?"

"As soon as I'm ready?"

"Of course. I'll finish off here while you get ready."

I kissed his cheek before heading upstairs. I took a quick shower before drying my hair. The weather was surprisingly warm, so I opted to wear ¾ dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with my converse. I was ready in the space of thirty minutes.

As I headed downstairs, I heard Hannibal in the kitchen. I found him packing some food into a bag. I smiled, taking a seat at the island.

"You look beautiful." He murmured as he looked at me.

"Thank you." My cheeks flushed pink.

He was busying himself making sandwiches and such. I watched him move around the kitchen, a smile on my face. As he turned around, my eyes drifted down to his behind. My cheeks turned pink again as I stared.

Hannibal swiftly turned around, my eyes now staring at his crotch. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, quickly looking up at his face. He smirked, placing the wrapped up sandwiches into the picnic bag.

"Ready to go?" He asked, picking up the bag.

I nodded, jumping from the chair, heading into the foyer. Grabbing a thin jacket, we left the house and got into the car.

"The place is a little too far to walk." Hannibal said as we pulled away from the drive.

I looked out of the window, smiling to myself. I felt happy. Really happy. The complications of our life seemed to slide away.

Trees and fields passed us by in a blur before we arrived at a park. I looked around the dirt tracked car park before getting out.

"By the looks of it, we're the only ones here." I stated, taking his hand in mine.

"That's the idea." He smiled down at me.

We walked down a narrow pathway which led us into a field. The sun was shining and we both welcomed the cool breeze. We found a nice patch on the grass, setting the blanket down. I took my shoes off before sitting down. Hannibal followed my actions.

I looked up at him, smiling. He pulled me into his arms, kissing me on the top of my head.

"We're safe here?" I asked, moving myself to sit in between his legs.

"Yes." He murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

His hand soon moved to my stomach, rubbing it gently. I smiled, putting a hand on top of his. We sat there for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"We'll love this little one more than anything." I murmured.

"And I'll protect you both with my life."

I squeezed his hand gently, leaning back against him. I sighed, smiling as the sun shone down on us and the trees blew gently in the breeze. Happy. I was finally happy.


End file.
